Stories of Cybertron
by Yami-Yugi3
Summary: Side Fic to Once a Lawman, Always a Lawman See full summery inside.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All Transformers characters belong to Hasbro. Any made up characters were created by me.

Summery: Life on Cybertron before and during the Cybertronian war. A newly built Optimus Prime and his friend Ironhide, went on a journey and when they arrive at an old town part of old Cybertron, they meet the first bots that will provide useful when Optimus Prime's nemesis, Megatron, starts planning his army...The Decepticons.

AN: This is a side fic to **Once a Lawman, Always a Lawman**. Names of Cybertronian towns I use are either names I created or names from other Sci-Fi moves/TV shows.

_blah_ – thinking  
'_blah_' – Com specking

Stories of Cybertron  
by Yami-Yugi

Chapter 1

**Lowtown, Cybertron**

Optimus Prime and Ironhide, after many miles of traveling from the main city of Cybertron, they arrived at the older part of Cybertron and at the old town of Lowtown. "Aww Prime, why do we have to go to this rundown town? It's look older then I am." Ironhide asked as they went through the small streets, passing some old bots and a few newer ones.

"That cause it is, Ironhide." Optimus said "Alpha Trion said this is a place where we can find other bots that will join our cause."

"Run Sunny, they are still after us!"

"I'm running as fast as I can Sides!" Suddenly two young twin bots ran straight into Optimus, sending all three of them down to the ground.

"Prime! You alright?" Ironhide asked.

"I'm fine." said Optimus as he looked down at the two young bots on top of him.

"Sorry sir." the first one said.

"Yeah we're sorry." the second one said.

"It's okay." Optimus said "Who are you two?"

"We're Sunstreaker and Sideswipe." the two bots said at once.

"Why were you two running so fast?" Ironhide asked. That's when Optimus notice the two bots were holding two Energon cubes under each arm.

"Well..." the two started to say as they got up.

Suddenly two other bigger bots with one smaller one arrived on the scene. "There you two are." One said in a serious tone "You two know it's wrong to steal Energon." Optimus notice the one talking must be the leader.

_They look some type of gang or something._

"We're SOOOO SORRY Prowl!" the two young bots pleaded.

"We were wrong!" the one that had landed on Prime first spoke.

"You want me and Frenzy to book them, Prowl?" the other new bot that asked the other as the smaller one jumped around happily.

"Say, those two younglings didn't do anything wrong." said Ironhide.

The leader of the new bots, call Prowl, looked over at him and Prime. "You two must be visitors to Lowtown so I will say this once," the bot spoke still in a serious matter "Leave town matter of security and law to the ones program for it." Optimus at that moment notice the special badges the three new bots wore.

_Why didn't I see those before? They are part of Cybertron's security and law enforcement group. They have factions even in this old town?_

"As for you two..." the leader bot spoke as he looked at the two young bots "You two will head back, return those cubes, and apologize to Miss Selene."

"...Y-Yes sir..." the two young bots said as started their way back up the street.

"We're sorry for any trouble those two cause." the second one said.

"Come on Barricade. Frenzy. We got to make sure those two fallow orders." With that, Optimus and Ironhide watched the three bots turn and fallow the path of the two younger bots.

"Who were they Prime?" Ironhide asked.

"It seems they are part of Cybertron's security and law enforcement group." said Optimus "But I didn't know there were factions in this old town."

"So should we just head back?"

"No," said Optimus "It's started to get late. And I think Alpha Trion once said he has an old friend that lives in this town that can give us a place to stay while we're here."

"If you say so, Prime."

* * *

It wasn't long until the two found themselves in front of an old building. "What a dump..." Ironhide said as he saw it was bit rundown.

"We're not going to complain, Ironhide." said Optimus as he went up and gently knock on the metal door.

"I'm coming. I'm coming. Hold your sparks." an old voice spoke as it near the door. Soon the metal door slowly sides open and an old bot met the optics of Prime and Ironhide. "Yes? May I help you fine bots?"

"Are you by any chance, Sirius Major?" Optimus asked.

"Ah, yes." said the old bot "You must be the young bot, Optimus Prime. Alpha Trion had contact me that you and your friend was coming. Come in." The old bot step aside to let them into the building. The inside wasn't as bad looking as the outside. "So, what do you two bots think of Lowtown so far?"

"Quite interesting." said Optimus "I had heard stories about this town from Alpha Trion after I was created but I never been here myself until now."

"I know Lowtown is not as glamorous as any of the modern cities of Cybertron, but many of bots call it home." The elder bot, Sirius spoke "Now expect you two there are also couple of young bots living here as well..." At that moment two bots had started down the stairs. Optimus and Ironhide looked shock that one of them looked very familiar.

"Hey, it's you from before?" Ironhide said.

"Huh? What are you two dudes talking about?" the bot from behind the first asked confused "What are they talking about Sirius?"

"What you mean you don't know?" Ironhide said "You and two other bots were out giving two younglings a piece of your mind."

"I seriously don't know what you are talking about?"

"These are two of my three creations." Sirius spoke with a smile "The one up front is Jazz and the bot behind him is one of his younger brother Bluestreak."

"Bluestreak?" Optimus said. The bot nods. "Forgive us. You looked almost like another bot we ran into earlier."

"Oh, you fellas must be talking about Prowl." the bot named Jazz spoke.

"Yeah, that what the other two bots call him." said Ironhide.

"Then you two already had the un-pleasure to meet him while he was on duty." said the bot name Bluestreak "Prowl is my twin brother."

"That blow hart is your brother?"

"Say, Prowl's not that bad once you get to know him." said Jazz "He just very dedicated when he's on duty."

"The other two bots you met were Prowl's partners, Barricade and Frenzy." Bluestreak said.

"Why don't you two boys show our guests to an empty room?" Sirius asked the two with a smile.

"Sure thing Sirius." said Jazz "I was about to say, we think where running low on Energon."

"Then I'll make sure to send a message and ask Prowl to stop and get some after work." Sirius said.

"Okay, fallow us." said Bluestreak.

* * *

"Sorry, we forgot to introduce ourselves." said Optimus as he and Ironhide follow Jazz and Bluestreak up the stairs "I am Optimus Prime, and this is my friend Ironhide."

"It's a pleasure to meet ya both." Jazz said.

"So what brings you all the way to our little old town?" Bluestreak asked.

"Mostly to find bots to join in our case."

"And what case is that?" Jazz asked.

"To form a band of warriors to stop an up coming war." The bots stop up the stairs.

"Ya two better not say things like that around Prowl."

"Why not?" asked Ironhide.

"Cause talk like that could get you arrested." said Bluestreak "My brother and his team are the highest ranking in the system here in this town."

"Yeah, if he hears that stuff about war and stuff he will book you so fast before you can even say Primus." said Jazz "Prowl keeps the peace around here so..."

"I understand perfectly." said Optimus.

"Man I can't believe that bot is your bother." said Ironhide as they started back on their way up the stairs.

"Intently me and Prowl was suppose to be identical twins." said Bluestreak.

"Identical twins?"

"You know look alike, think alike and such."

"If you two was suppose to be identical twins, then what happen?" asked Optimus.

"Something happen where Prowl got more logic processors then me." said Bluestreak "that's why he's part of the Cybertron's law enforcers and me... Well me just me."

Soon they stop at a floor in front of a room. "Here, this room isn't being used." said Jazz as he open the door. Inside was a room fit for two bots.

"We thank you, Jazz." said Optimus.

"One of us will get you when Prowl comes back with more Energon." said Bluestreak. With that the two bots left Optimus and Ironhide alone in the room.

"You know Prime," said Ironhide "We can always go back."

"Give them a little bit of time. If Megatron ever did start his war and in this town the people would raise to protect it." Optimus said.

* * *

Later on Optimus and Ironhide went downstairs to join their hosts for some Energon. Optimus spies the bot they meet the first time there at a console deeply involved with some old war files. "Come on there is plenty of Energon for everyone." Jazz said with a smile when he saw them.

"What is he doing?" Ironhide asked while they walked past the bot with out even a hello from him "And why he's so shallow?"

"Prowl's not shallow." said Bluestreak "He's just a Data Junkie."

"A Date Junkie?"

"Yeah. Prowl loves downloading tons of information about the old days of Cybertron." said Jazz.

Optimus glance over at the bot. "Not much a talker off duty is he?" he asked.

"Yep. Prowl is more of a listener then a talker." said Bluestreak "But he's a great brother." With that Bluestreak stood up from the table and walked over to the bot, placing his hand on his shoulder. "Say Prowl, why don't you take a brake and have some Energon with us?" he asked.

"...It's okay Bluestreak... I had some with Barricade and Frenzy after work..."

"Ya sure?" Jazz asked "Ya haven't even say hello to Sirius' guests."

"We already meet." the bot spoke.

"We didn't really introduce ourselves." said Optimus "I'm Optimus Prime."

"I'm Ironhide." said Ironhide.

"...Prowl..." the bot said, then went back to the console he was looking at.

"I still don't like him, Prime." Ironhide whispered to Optimus.

"It will probably take some time for him to get to know us, and us to get to know him." Optimus whispered back."

"If you say so."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All Transformers characters belong to Hasbro. Any made up characters were created by me.

Summery: Life on Cybertron before and during the Cybertronian war. A newly built Optimus Prime and his friend Ironhide, went on a journey and when they arrive at an old town part of old Cybertron, they meet the first bots that will provide useful when Optimus Prime's nemesis, Megatron, starts planning his army...The Decepticons.

AN: This is a side fic to **Once a Lawman, Always a Lawman**. Names of Cybertronian towns I use are either names I created or names from other Sci-Fi moves/TV shows.

_blah_ – thinking  
'_blah_' – Com specking

Stories of Cybertron  
by Yami-Yugi

Chapter 2

Early the next morning, Optimus was up first before Ironhide and was quietly going down stairs so he won't wake anyone still sleeping. Once down stairs he was surprised to see Prowl still on the console he was on that night. "You still up, Prowl?" he asked once he got close.

Suddenly two cannons appeared from Prowl's shoulders and Prowl turn from his seat, his face looked piss off. Optimus backed up a bit surprised. Prowl sighed as the cannons disappeared back into the compartments on his shoulders. "...Sorry if I frighten you..." Prowl spoke softly as he turn back to the console.

"You didn't." said Optimus "Just surprised me that's all." He waited a bit for Prowl to do or say something, but didn't. "Had you been up all night?"

"...No... I'd been up for a couple of hours..."

"So looking at old data is the only thing you like to do on your free time?"

"...not really...I could do more...but that would consider having friends..."

"You don't have any friends."

"...Of course I have friends..."

"But you said..."

"...The only friends I have are Barricade and Frenzy... But even they sometimes have over stuff to do..."

"Don't you have other friends?"

"...Who wants to be friends with a bot like me..."

"I would." Prowl turns and stare at Optimus in shock.

"...You're just saying that..."

"No, I'm telling the truth."

"..."

"Prowl?" The said bot glance up at Optimus. "I really do mean it."

"...I'll only believe it once I see it..." Prowl said softly going back to what he was doing.

"I see..." Optimus said. At that moment Prowl got up from his set.

"...I have to get to work..." he said. With that Prowl left the building.

"Prowl don't have many friends." Optimus turns and saw the old bot, Sirius Major standing behind him.

"Sirius...how long..."

"Oh this old bot had been around." Sirius replied with a smile as he near Optimus "Prowl will come around. He's young but unlike most young bots around here, it's so hard for him to make friends. Prowl works in pure logic and even through he don't show it, he's afraid cause of his high logic, he's unsure of what others think of him."

"I see." said Optimus "Prowl don't have many friends cause he's afraid of what others will think of him."

"That and also to add to it Prowl is not much of a talker."

"Maybe I can help him see that he can make great friends."

"Maybe so." Sirius smiled "Maybe so."

* * *

Prowl walked down the narrow streets, pasting many bots along the way. His optics shows him many things. Young bots palling around, having fun, also many young male bots with females. Prowl sighed softly to himself. Other then being friends with Barricade and Frenzy; Prowl was a loner when it came to friends and a social life. Sure he had his brothers, but it wasn't the same. Deep down in his spark, Prowl didn't just want to have the title of "Mr. Genius Loner" as he know many young bots would be calling him behind his back. "Hey if it's isn't Prowl." a familiar voice spoke. Prowl looked up to see a light blue bot with his partner, a small green alien that clearly wasn't from Cybertron, standing there in front of him.

"...Well if it isn't old Devcon..." Prowl spoke "What an old enforcer like you doing in a small town like this?"

"Can a bot see one of his best students?" the blue bot spoke with a smile "Prowl, you are still patrolling this old town? You and your team could do much better in one of the bigger cities of Cybertron."

"...Devcon... I grew up here, and besides I can't leave my bothers or old Sirius..."

"Prowl, I always told you to look at the big picture of things. This old town is hindering your talents and logic processors."

"...Its not me is the real reason you're here..." Prowl said in a serious tone "...What's the real reason you're here?" The light blue bot's alien partner started to speck in his un-understandable language.

"I'm getting to it, Sleezardo."

"...It's still interesting that you can still understand his language..."

"It took awhile." Devcon started "But the real reason I'm here..." At that moment Prowl notice the green alien had something in his hands, and when the alien opens them. There was a very young yellow sparkling.

"...By Primus..." Prowl started "...It's just a little sparkling..." Prowl looked up at Devcon. "...I had no idea you wanted to be a creator...or found a female to make one..."

"This little sparkling isn't mine, Prowl. Someone left this little one at our motel door this morning." Devcon said "We are trying to found who this little bot belongs to and trying to give it back."

Prowl slowly nears to take a better look at the very young bot in the alien's arms. The little one was fast asleep. "...Dose the little one came with a name...?" Prowl asked.

"I believe the letter that came with him says his name is Bumblebee."

"...Bumblebee..."

"Well...I guess we must continue our search." Devcon said.

"...What's going to happen to the little one if you can't find his creators...?" Prowl asked.

"..." Devcon looked like he was thinking for awhile "Haven't thought of it that much. But it came down to that... I will just take him back with me and find some caring bots that will look after the little one."

Prowl nods. "...That sound like an alright plan..." Prowl said.

Devcon nods back. "It's good to see you again, Prowl." He said as he looked to the alien "Come on, Sleezardo, let's get going." Prowl just stood there and watch them disappeared around the corner, and yet he haven't taken his optics off the young bot.

"...Bumblebee huh..." Prowl said to himself.

* * *

Prowl soon stood in front of an Energon café called "Miss Selene's Café". He walked in it was full of bots enjoying themselves of high grade Energon. His optics looked around the place and spies two familiar bots sitting by the counter in the back. "Ah, good morning Prowl." a female bot spoke with a smile when he walked up "Thanks again for helping to convince The Twins to bring back those Energon cubes."

Prowl sat down next to the familiar bots. "...It's all in a day's work, Miss Selene..." he said.

"The usual Prowl?" the female bot asked. Prowl nods. "Okay I'll get right on it." She said with a smile and went to work.

"Prowl got a lot on processors today." the small sliver bot spoke.

"Yeah Prowl, what's going on in your head today that got you more quiet then usual?" the bigger black one spoke.

"...I ran into Devcon this morning..."

"Our old teacher? What's he doing in this small town?"

"...It appears someone left a very young sparking at his motel room front door..."

"Who want to give up sparkling?" the small bot asked.

"...I'm not sure, Frenzy..."

"I'm sure old Devcon can find the young one's creators."

"...Yeah Barricade, he is the best tracker..."

The female bot places a glass of Energon in front of Prowl. "Here you are, Prowl." she said with a smile.

"...Thanks Miss Selene..."

"Any time."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All Transformers characters belong to Hasbro. Any made up characters were created by me.

Summery: Life on Cybertron before and during the Cybertronian war. A newly built Optimus Prime and his friend Ironhide, went on a journey and when they arrive at an old town part of old Cybertron, they meet the first bots that will provide useful when Optimus Prime's nemesis, Megatron, starts planning his army...The Decepticons.

AN: This is a side fic to **Once a Lawman, Always a Lawman**. Names of Cybertronian towns I use are either names I created or names from other Sci-Fi moves/TV shows.

_blah_ – thinking  
'_blah_' – Com specking

Stories of Cybertron  
by Yami-Yugi

Chapter 3

A weeks past, and Optimus and Ironhide slowly got Prowl to open up more to them. They were all at Sirius' place talking. '_Prowl come in._'

"Prowl what is it?" asked Optimus.

"...It's Barricade..." Prowl said '_Prowl here, what is it, Barricade?_'

'_We got some trouble near city hall. Some bots not from around here are causing trouble._'

'_I'm on my way. Prowl out._' Prowl stood up.

"Prowl?" started Jazz "What's going on? Where ya going?"

"...There's some trouble at city hall..." Prowl said "...I'll be back as soon as I can..." With that the group watched Prowl race out the building, transforms and pulled out as fast he can towards city hall.

"I don't like this Jazz." said Bluestreak "I'm having a feeling deep in my spark that if we don't do something, he wouldn't come back."

Optimus stood up. "Prime? What is it?" Ironhide asked.

"We are going after him." said Optimus.

"You're sure?" Optimus nods. "Okay if you say so, Prime." With that the two started to leave too.

"We're coming with ya." said Jazz "Ya don't know the way to city hall." Jazz and Bluestreak left after them.

* * *

When Prowl reached city hall what he saw he didn't like. Barricade and Frenzy were trying to keep the peace, but they were having trouble. He transforms back into his bot from, taking out his shoulder mounted cannons. A huge bot, a bout the same height of Optimus, looking like the leader of the trouble; he was trying to get some of the local bots to join something called Decepticons for some war against something called Autobots. Prowl made his way towards his partners. "What in Primus is going on here?" he spoke in a serious, and piss off matter.

"Ah, a new bot." the leader spoke with a smile "You're just in time to sign up for the Decepticons."

"You are valuating the law." Prowl said.

"Who cares about a law?" another bot that was with the first sneer "Once we're done, Megatron will make the laws."

"You gave us no choice." Prowl said "Either you come along quietly or do we have to do it by force."

By that time Optimus and the others arrived. "Primus. It's Megatron." Optimus said as he saw the huge bot near the steps of city hall.

"Mega who?" asked Jazz.

"Megatron." said Ironhide "He's the bot we are trying to stop."

"You don't need to do that," the leader, Megatron said to Prowl "Why don't you join us?"

"Not on my spark." Prowl growled.

A barrel of a laser gun aimed at a Prowl's head. "If you're not going to join, then die!" The laser fired.

"Prowl!" Was the last Prowl hard of Barricade when his world went dark.

Optimus and the group raced over after Megatron and his group left. Many of the bots left too. Optimus watched worriedly as Prowl's partners had left with Megatron as far as he knew. "Prowl!" Optimus looked over where Prowl's brothers were around Prowl worriedly. There was a horrible wound on Prowl's face, and he was missing one of his light blue optics.

"We got to get him to Iacon." said Ironhide.

Optimus nods. "We should." said Optimus as he looked over at the brothers "We have friends there that can fix him."

"What we are waiting for?" said Bluestreak "Let's go!"

"Wait, what about Sirius?" Jazz asked.

"You can contact him once we get there." said Optimus.

**Iacon (Home base of the Autobots)**

It was a long trip the group finally arrived at Iacon. Jazz and Bluestreak was worried cause Prowl had gotten worst during the trip. "Ironhide," said Optimus "Come on, help me get him inside."

"Sure Prime." The two brothers fallow the other two into the huge base.

"Prime, you came back? I thought you and Ironhide would stay longer?" said a short blue bot that came up to them.

"Something came up, Beachcomber." said Optimus "Where's Ratchet and Red Alert?"

"I believe they are in the Medical Bay. I think they are finishing up Hound's system check."

"Thanks Beachcomber. Come on Ironhide."

Beachcomber at that moment notice Prowl. "Hey who the new guys? And who's that?" he asked.

"We'll make proper introductions to everyone once Ratchet and Red Alert fix him up." said Optimus. Beachcomber watched as the group past him and headed towards said Medical Bay.

* * *

"Okay Hound, your all check out."

"Thanks Ratchet. You and Red Alert are great."

"That's what we do, Hound." The said two med bots smiles as the green bot they were checking on, called Hound, stood up form the table and headed out the room. At that moment Optimus and Ironhide came in with Jazz and Bluestreak fallowing them. The two brothers were still greatly worried about Prowl.

"Ratchet. Red Alert. We need your help." said Optimus.

"Prime? When did you came back?"

"We'll explain later. But this bot needs you medical treatment fast." said Optimus.

"Bring him over here." Optimus and Ironhide brought the injured Prowl over to said table.

"He's an enforcer..." one spoke when they saw Prowl's badge "How did this happen?"

"One of Megatron's new recruits shot him in the face." said Ironhide.

"He's in bad shape..." the second spoke.

"Can ya fix Prowl?" Jazz asked.

The med bots turn and saw him. "Who are you?" the first asked.

"They are the brothers of this one." Optimus said.

"Oh I see. We'll see what we can do for him. But that means you two have to wait out side."

"But..." started Bluestreak.

Optimus came over to the two brothers. "Ratchet and Red Alert will fix up your brother." He assures them "They have their ways and they work better if they are left alone."

"But..."

Ironhide came over to them. "Tell you what." he started "Why don't I show you two around?"

"That's a good idea, Ironhide." Optimus said "I'll come and find you once Ratchet and Red Alert gives me the heads up on Prowl's condition one they work a bit on him."

"Okay...but ya better save our brother. Ya hear?" Jazz said.

"We'll do what we can." The second said.

"Okay you two," Ironhide spoke "I'll show you around." Optimus and the med bots watch Ironhide leave the room with Jazz and Bluestreak behind them.

Once they were out the room, Optimus turn towards the two med bots. "You two can fix him?" he asked.

"We hope so, Optimus." the first said "Let's get to work, Red Alert."

"Right, Ratchet." said the second named Red Alert.

"Contact me when after you worked on him for a bit and tell me his stats." said Optimus.

"Of course sir." said the first, named Ratchet. Optimus nods, takes one last look on Prowl before he steps out the room as well.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All Transformers characters belong to Hasbro. Any made up characters were created by me.

Summery: Life on Cybertron before and during the Cybertronian war. A newly built Optimus Prime and his friend Ironhide, went on a journey and when they arrive at an old town part of old Cybertron, they meet the first bots that will provide useful when Optimus Prime's nemesis, Megatron, starts planning his army...The Decepticons.

AN: This is a side fic to **Once a Lawman, Always a Lawman**. Names of Cybertronian towns I use are either names I created or names from other Sci-Fi moves/TV shows.

_blah_ – thinking  
'_blah_' – Com specking

Stories of Cybertron  
by Yami-Yugi

Chapter 4

Months past, and the fear of what Optimus knew happened. A war started between the Autobots and Decepticons. Optimus tried to recruit more bots on the side of good cause the troops Megatron had was much greater then what Optimus currently had. At the same time, Ratchet and Red Alert had work vigorously to not only fix Prowl, but save his live as well. "It's the best we can do." Ratchet told Optimus later on "We couldn't find a spare optic that matches the other one so we had to use one he had at hand."

"But will he survive?" Optimus asked.

"He will." Red Alert said.

Optimus smiled. "His brothers will be happy to hear this." He said.

At that moment, Prowl, who had been in long term stasis, slowly came back online. He moaned a bit as he slowly sat up. "...What happen...?" he asked slowly and was confused of where he was "...Where are we...?"

"You're at Iacon." said Optimus "You had been in long term stasis for a couple of mouths while my two Medical Officers fix you."

"...Where's Barricade and Frenzy...?" Prowl asked.

"We're not sure." said Optimus "We fear they might have joined the ranks of the Decepticons."

"...No...They couldn't..." said Prowl "...They are bots of law like myself... They would never..."

"Prowl, if they are..." Optimus started "We'll make sure to try and persuade them to rejoin on the right side of the law."

"...Where's my brothers...?" Prowl asked "...Are they...?"

"They are safe. They are somewhere around the base. They had been very worried about you."

"...Lowtown...?"

"We're not sure. For as far as we know, Lowtown is still free, for now."

At that moment Prowl notice something was different about him. "...My optics..."

"We didn't have a spare in the same color as the other one." said Ratchet "So we had to use that yellow one we had on hand."

"...I see..." Prowl slowly got off the table. "...What can I do now...? ...I'm not of an enforcer with out my partners..."

"Prowl," Optimus spoke as he place a hand on Prowl's shoulder "You still remember those old files of old Cybertron?"

"...Yeah..." Prowl said "...They are in my memory banks..."

"Are most of them about the old wars?"

"...Yeah, what you getting at...?"

"Prowl, I want you to be my second in command in this war."

"...What...?"

Optimus smiled. "You're probably the only bot with all military strategies in their data banks." He said "I could use someone like that."

"...Really...?" Optimus nods. "But what about my bothers?"

"They surprisingly already join the ranks of Autobots."

"...Very well..." Prowl spoke "...I will be your second in command Optimus...sir..." Optimus smiled.

* * *

Prowl slowly walked around the hall of Iacon an couple of minutes later after Ratchet and Red Alert gave him the okay to leave the med bay. _A war... And my partners joined the side of evil..._ he thought as he walked.

"PROWL!" Suddenly his brothers tackled him to the ground in a group hug.

"Ya alive!" Jazz said happily.

Prowl looked over at his two brothers and smiled a bit at them. "...Thanks to Ratchet and Red Alert..." he said.

"So we're going home now, Prowl?" asked Bluestreak.

"...You two will but I'm staying..."

"Say what?" Jazz asked confused "What ya saying Prowl?"

"...Optimus asked me to be his second in command..." Prowl said "...But I don't want you two get caught up in this war..."

"No way, Prowl." said Bluestreak "We're not going home with out you. So if you're staying then we will too."

"...But..."

"Prowl, we're family." said Jazz "And we need to stick together."

"..." At that moment alarms sounded and Optimus was seen running towards them.

"There you three are." Optimus said.

"...What's the trouble, Optimus...?" Prowl asked.

"It's Lowtown. Megatron is attacking it." The brothers looked towards each other worriedly.

**Lowtown, Cybertron**

When the Autobots arrived at the small town, it was already a mess. And sadly Megatron had already up and left. Some bots that lived there, mostly the younger ones, survived. "This is not good." said Bluestreak.

At that moment the group spies the Twins, trying to help some bots trap under the pieces of metal. "...Prime..." Prowl started as he looked towards Optimus "...I believe the best strategy for this is to help the survivors..."

Optimus nods. "Yes." he said "That is the best plan. Autobots spread out and help as many bots you can."

"Yes sir!" the few Autobots spread out to help the people of Lowtown out.

Prowl came over to help the Twins, since they were having trouble lifting a huge metal wall. "P-Prowl!" the twins shouted in surprised.

"Y-You're alive...?" Sideswipe spoke.

Prowl looked over at them. "...Stop gawking and start lifting..." he spoke to them.

"Y-Yes sir..." the twins spoke. With Prowl's help, the twins lifted the metal wall off a young bot that was trap underneath.

The young bot looked up and was a bit surprised to see Prowl there. "...T-Thank you...P-Prowl..." the young bot spoke. Prowl just smiled a bit and nods.

"PROWL!" he heard Bluestreak shout towards where Sirius' home was.

* * *

Prowl ran as fast as he could until he got there. The site he saw was horrifying to him. There before him and his brothers, the house of Sirius, the home they knew all their lifestreams, had been reduce to a pile of metal pieces. With out thinking, Prowl race off into the ruble, and started to franticly search for the old bot. Jazz and Bluestreak looked at each other for a bit then fallowed their brother into the mess. After many of hours, Prowl was the one to find the old bot under tons of metal beams. "...Jazz, Bluestreak... I found him...!" Prowl shouted to his brothers. His brothers race over and started to help him get the metal beams off their creator.

* * *

"...Sirius...! ...Sirius...!" Prowl worriedly shouted once he and his brothers got the last beam off the old bot.

The old bot slowly came back on, but his optics was dull and nearly lifeless. "...M-My boys..." the old bot spoke very weakly when his optics fell on the three brothers.

Prowl looked over at Jazz. "...Jazz..." he started "...Go get Ratchet and Red Alert..."

"Right." said Jazz.

"...I-It won't do this old bot...a-any good..." Sirius spoke.

"But..." started Bluestreak.

"...M-My time is almost up..."

Prowl didn't want to believe that. "...Sirius..." he started slowly "...Y-You can't leave..."

Sirius slowly places a hand on Prowl's shoulder. "...P-Prowl..." he started slowly "...P-Promise this old bot something..."

"...Sirius..."

"...L-Look after your brothers..." he spoke, his voice was waning like a worn down record player "...I-I created you for a greater purpose then being an enforcer..." With that Sirius' optics went dark.

"...S-Sirius...!" Prowl shouted in vain.

At that moment Jazz race up with the two med bots fallowing him. "Prowl..." started Jazz. The ex-enforcer and his twin slowly looked up sadly at him.

Ratchet and Red Alert came over to the old bot. "...He's spark has gone into the Matrix..." Ratchet spoke sadly.

"We're sorry for you loss, Prowl..." Red Alert added.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: All Transformers characters belong to Hasbro. Any made up characters were created by me.

Summery: Life on Cybertron before and during the Cybertronian war. A newly built Optimus Prime and his friend Ironhide, went on a journey and when they arrive at an old town part of old Cybertron, they meet the first bots that will provide useful when Optimus Prime's nemesis, Megatron, starts planning his army...The Decepticons.

AN: This is a side fic to **Once a Lawman, Always a Lawman**. Names of Cybertronian towns I use are either names I created or names from other Sci-Fi moves/TV shows.

_blah_ – thinking  
'_blah_' – Com specking

Stories of Cybertron  
by Yami-Yugi

Chapter 5

A couple of more years past, and the war were still going on strong. One day at Iacon, when surprisingly there was no Decepticon activity as of late, Optimus Prime got a visitor. "Devcon..." Optimus poke when he saw the old law enforcer and his partner standing in front of him "What bring you here at Iacon?"

"Optimus...my old friend." Devcon spoke "I need of a favor to ask of you."

"What is it?" Optimus asked.

The light blue bot looks at the door behind him. "Come on, little one." he spoke gently "Don't be shy."

Optimus watched in confusion and a bit surprised when the metal door slowly open and a young yellow bot slowly entered the room. "Devcon..." Optimus spoke slowly "It's a youngling. How did you...?"

"It's a long story." said Devcon "But I want the young one to stay here. With the war going on Iacon is the safest place for the young one."

"But we're in a middle of a war..." said Optimus "We're might be too busy to look after the young one."

"Please Optimus." Devcon spoke "The young one has no family. I don't even know who his creators are when I found him years ago."

Optimus look at the scare young bot standing before him, being very close to Devcon for protection. "Very well, Devcon." he said "We'll give it a try."

Devcon smiled. "Thanks old friend." he said.

Optimus knelt down to the young bot. "What's your name, little one?" he asked gently.

"B-Bumblebee..." the young bot spoke shyly.

Optimus smiled gently at him. "I'm Optimus Prime." he said gently "You're in the safest place to be, Bumblebee."

At that moment a banging and splashing sound was hear deep in the base. Bumblebee got scared and raced to the nearest older bot for protection, which happens to be Optimus. "PRIMUS! Sunstreaker and Sideswipe!" Prowl's voice was heard shouting down the hall.

The other door opens near by and the Twins race in with Prowl not to fare behind, whom surprisingly was covered with wet pink paint. "We didn't mean it Prowl!" shouted Sideswipe.

"But you gotta to admit the pink looks good on you, it matches your optics." Sunstreaker said with a smile as the two brothers ran and duck behind Optimus. The Twins had just notice Bumblebee. "Hey Prime, who's the little guy?"

Prowl, who was still very piss off, had his shoulder mounted cannons out and had them aimed at the Twins. Optimus notice this. "Prowl..." Optimus spoke very calmly "Put your cannons away. There's a youngling present."

At that moment Prowl notice Bumblebee and also his old teacher. "...Devcon..." he started in shock as he put his cannons away "...What in Primus are you doing here...?"

"It's nice to see you again, Prowl. Nice paint job." Devcon spoke calmly.

Prowl growled. "...Blame those two..." he said as he glares at the twins. At that same time Jazz and Bluestreak ran in. They were mostly worried of the mess Prowl would caused when he was piss off with the twins' little prank. Bumblebee had at that time hid deeper behind Optimus' huge body.

"Primus..." spoke Jazz.

"Prowl..." Bluestreak started.

"Everyone calm down." Optimus said "We're giving a bad impression of us to the young one." At that moment everyone notice a bit of little Bumblebee still hiding being Optimus. Having all these bot staring at him, Bumblebee got even more scared.

Prowl then recognized him. He looked towards Devcon. "...You couldn't find anyone...?" he asked. Devcon just nods. "...I see..." Prowl then realized he as a mess. "...Optimus..." he started slowly "...I'm going to see if Ratchet and Red Alert can help get this paint off me before it dries..." Bumblebee watched in a bit of interest as he peeks at Prowl from behind Optimus' leg as Prowl turned and walked away. _I hope this paint don't get into opening..._

* * *

A bit later Optimus had ordered a meeting for all Autobots. This meeting was mostly to slowly introduce little Bumblebee to the rag tag group of older bots that the young bot will grow up with. Bumblebee was still very nervous and shy, and manly used Optimus as his main form of protection; even with looking at all the bots in the huge room that was there to see him. Some of the bots he meet still scare him but some didn't scare him that much. Ironhide, being the oldest bot of the group, even older the Optimus, took a liking to Bumblebee; mostly telling Optimus that he would do anything he can to help protect Bumblebee; even if by some weird corinsadence the Decepticons decided to attack Iacon. Even though that wasn't likely. Jazz was another bot that Bumblebee wasn't too afraid of, to the little bot he was he nicest. One bot Bumblebee notice that wasn't there, was the one that was covered with the pink paint. Optimus also notice this fact. "Jazz... Bluestreak..." he started "Where's Prowl? He can't still be taking that paint off cause Ratchet and Red Alert are in the room."

"Ya know Prowl." said Jazz "He's not the sociable type."

"He's probably in his quarters." added Bluestreak. Optimus nods.

"He probably is..." Optimus said with a sigh.

"We can continue without him. I'll give 'im the lowdown when we finish."

"…Very well…" Optimus started as they started the meeting. Little Bumblebee was still wondering about where Prowl was. As Optimus discussed some things concerning the youngling, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were already plotting. They were mostly trying to think of a new prank to pull on the second in command.

"I don't know, Sunny. He seemed pretty mad. Maybe we shouldn't mess with him," Sideswipe whispered.

"...You know...you're right. We should welcome the new kid."

"Ohh good idea."

"What do you have in mind, Sides?"

"...We could practice our Jet Judo on him."

"...Well...he's tiny. We'd easily overpower him."

"...Hmmm... Something that would 'welcome' him here."

"You mean like scary rumors, Sunny?"

"Oh yes... Like scare the little one about Prowl?"

"Yeah. Good thinking."

"Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, could you please pay attention?"

The twins suddenly looked up at Optimus who was giving them a serious look on his face. "Sorry sir." the two said together. He looked away and continued. They sniggered and tried to pay attention for the rest of the meeting.

* * *

It wasn't until later on, after the meeting the twins put their plan into action. Optimus had finished showing Bumblebee around and was just leaving the youngling's new quarters. The twins waited until their commander was out of sight before they carefully and quietly entered the young bot's room. Bumblebee looked up startled. "Wh-what...do you want...?" he asked shyly.

The twins smiled at him. "Oh nothing really." said Sideswipe.

"We just want to know how you like it here so far?" Sunstreaker asked.

"...It's...okay I guess... Optimus is a nice guy..." The twins smile at each other then at Bumblebee.

He looked a little wary and smiled shyly. "We like the big guy too," said Sideswipe.

"There's one guy ya got to watch out for though..." started Sunstreaker.

"...W-Who...?" Bumblebee asked.

"Prowl." Sideswipe said.

"...R-really? Wh-why?" The twins smirk at each other. Bumblebee backed away afraid.

"Prowl is not a bot you can go all friendly with." Sideswipe said.

Sunstreaker nodded in agreement. "Yeah. There was this one time back in Lowtown. We were carrying out Energon cubes."

"Yeah, I remember that." Bumblebee listened intently. "And we bought them fair and square."

"Yep," agreed Sideswipe. "We were just legitimately carrying them out and Prowl busted us for stealing."

"Yeah! And we didn't!" Bumblebee looked shocked. "There was another time too," said Sideswipe. "It was pretty bad..."

"Yeah."

"...You'd better tell him, Sunny."

"Well... We were just minding our own business, playing in the streets." Bumblebee listened very intently.

"Yeah," added Sideswipe.

"And at that moment Prowl and his 'friends' came all up in our faces saying we're in their way."

Bumblebee's eyes widened. "That's not all. There's been many times when we were just playing around and we accidentally bumped into him."

"Ooo, does he get mad..." warned Sunstreaker.

"Yeah NEVER get Prowl mad. And don't forget today, Sunny. Why...we were just carrying some paint and minding our own business."

"Exactly, Sides. Minding our business with some paint and he runs into us. We ACCIDENTLY spilt that pink paint on him."

"Yeah, accidentally."

At that moment the door opens and Bluestreak was standing there with his arm cross. He had just happened to walk by during that time and hear the twins. "What are you two doing in the little one's room?" he asked "And why are you telling lies about Prowl?"

"What lies?" asked Sunstreaker.

"See, Bee? He's in on it too. He's Prowl's brother!" added Sides.

Bluestreak sighed. "Boys...do I have to get Optimus in here?" he asked "Or better get my twin brother?"

"See? He's gonna get you in trouble Bumblebee!" yelled Sunstreaker. Bumblebee looked frantically between the three bots.

"You'd better get going before Bluestreak rats on you to Prowl!" Bumblebee stared frighteningly at Bluestreak and ran for it.

Bluestreak was a bit worried then looked towards the twins. "Now why did you say things like that?" he asked.

"Because it's fun..." smiled Sideswipe.

"Yeah. Had to 'welcome' the little guy to the base," added Sunstreaker. Both laughed. Bluestreak sighed heavily with his hands on his hips.

"You all better quit terrorizing the youngling or I'll skip right up to the top and tell Optimus."

"You wouldn't..."

"I would."

"...Okay...Okay. No need to bring Prime into it," Sideswipe said shakily. "We'll leave the little guy alone. Right Sunny?"

"Yeah. We swear on our sparks."

"Alright then," Bluestreak said as he left, giving one last serious look towards them.

"Now what?" asked Sideswipe.

"We can always play pranks on Prowl." Sunstreaker said with a smile.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bumblebee was so scared he wasn't paying attention to where he was running. He just ran and dashed into the nearest room he found. He hid up against the door with his eyes closed, hoping the coast was clear. "...Oh, I wasn't expecting company," a familiar voice said. "Hey...you're that little sparkling aren't you?" Bumblebee opened his eyes and he froze. There sitting in the room smiling a bit him was the bot with duo color eyes. The one the twins warn him about. He wanted to leave, but his circuits wouldn't allow him too. "You grown much since the last I saw you..."

He closed his eyes tight, still frozen in fear. "...D-d-don't..." was all he could squeak out as he shivered and prepared for the worst.

"...Don't what, little one...?" Prowl asked gently.

"...g-get me...in...t-trouble..."

"...Get you in trouble...? ...Why in Primus would I do something like that...?"

"...Th-the...The twins...they said..."

Prowl sighed. "...I should have known..." he said "...Little one; those two are notorious prankers... They like to play jokes around here..."

"...P-play jokes...?" Prowl just nodded.

"...What did they tell you? That I'm strict and unfriendly?" Bumblebee nods, still a bit scared. "Don't believe them. They like to lie and fool around. I'm sure they told you their version of our history together. The Twins are trouble makers. That's why to them, I seem like a bad guy. I'm not. I just don't want them to get hurt or hurt anyone else." Prowl sighed a bit.

Bumblebee slowly looked up at him. "...S-so...I'm not...in trouble...?" he asked still a little uneasy.

"...Of course not..." said Prowl with small smile. Bumblebee slowly took a step forward, away from the door with his eyes locked on Prowl's. He just couldn't help but stare at those duo color optics.

"…What…What happened?" he asked innocently, taking another slow step closer. Prowl looked a bit confused at him, not very sure what the little bot was asking him. Bumblebee pointed to the side of his face. "Y-your face...your eyes are different..."

"...Oh...that..." Prowl said "...Just a run in with a Decepticon long ago..."

"...D-Decepticons? Wh-who are they?"

"...You mean old Devcon never told you about the Decepticons...?" Prowl asked.

"Well...he said there was a war... That poor Cybertron is split in two..." Bumblebee began to shiver in fear again, thoughts of the war frightened him.

"...It's okay little one..." Prowl said gently "...You're safe here..."

Little Bumblebee slowly walked over to the old enforcer and hid against him. "Wh-what's...gonna happen...?" he spoke weakly. Prowl was mostly a bit shock as the little bot hid against him. This sort of thing was new to him, always being the quiet and non sociable type. He hesitantly put his arm around the youngling as he cried in worry. Luckily Bluestreak and Jazz came in.

"There ya are little one." said Jazz.

"...Hey...You alright? What did the twins do to you?" Bluestreak asked.

"...The little one was just scared about this war..." Prowl said gently.

"Yeah... It ain't fun when evil rises up," said Jazz.

"Well, at least he doesn't believe what those two menaces said. You alright otherwise, Bee?" The young bot nods weakly. Bluestreak went over with a smile and patted him on the head. "No worries. My brothers and I will look after you from now on. If we aren't around, Optimus will. You'll be safe and protected here." Bumblebee looked up at Bluestreak. He smiled. "I promise on my spark, little one." Bumblebee smiled a bit at him.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: All Transformers characters belong to Hasbro. Any made up characters were created by me.

Summery: Life on Cybertron before and during the Cybertronian war. A newly built Optimus Prime and his friend Ironhide, went on a journey and when they arrive at an old town part of old Cybertron, they meet the first bots that will provide useful when Optimus Prime's nemesis, Megatron, starts planning his army...The Decepticons.

AN: This is a side fic to **Once a Lawman, Always a Lawman**. Names of Cybertronian towns I use are either names I created or names from other Sci-Fi moves/TV shows.

_blah_ – thinking  
'_blah_' – Comm. Specking

Stories of Cybertron  
by Yami-Yugi

Chapter 6

As days past, many of the older bots around the base taught Bumblebee many things. Ironhide was the one that told Bumblebee about the nasty Decepticons. Sadly some of the stories about them were kind of scary to Bumblebee. Mostly the about the one called Starscream, the bot responsible for Prowl's yellow optic and part of his missing face. "And that's why you shouldn't go after a bot like Starscream." Ironhide told him "He could tear apart a small bot like you in pieces of he wanted too."

A young bot that was sitting near by in the relax position laughed a bit. "Don't scare the little one, 'Uncle' Ironhide." he said.

"Long-Range..." Ironhide warned him "You know very well how dangerous Decepticons are."

"Yeah...from the other end of my scope." the young bot called Long-Range smirked.

"Don't joke about Decepticons, Long-Range." Ironhide warned him again. Long-Range just rolled his optics.

"What ever."

"I know you know better," Prowl said coming into the room. "Decepticons aren't something to take lightly, Long-Range."

"Yeah I know..." Long-Range said. Bumblebee looked worried. Long-Range looked over at him.

"Doesn't...doesn't the thought of it all frighten you?" he asked shyly, looking at Long-Range like he was crazy.

"Why should it frighten me?" Long-Range said a smirk "Decepticons are just really big targets for me to shoot."

"That's enough over confidence from you," Ironhide spat.

"Wha? I thought you like my over confidence, 'Uncle' Ironhide."

"Maybe...but when it comes to serious matters, especially Starscream, over confidence will get you killed."

Long-Range sighed. "What ever." he said as he stood up "If it's alright with you I'm going to the shooting range."

Bumblebee watched him walk off, scared and confused. Prowl came over and pat his head before resting his hand on it. "Don't worry your little spark about it. It'll be okay, Bee."

Bumblebee started at Prowl's face, remembering what Ironhide had said. "...D-Did Starscream really do that to you...?" he asked.

"...Unfortunately yes, but it doesn't matter. He can't hurt you here. Besides, this entire base could take him."

"And Long-Range...?" Bumblebee asked, still confused on how Long-Range acted. Well the Long-Range Bumblebee has seen. He never saw Long-Range in any battle.

"Well..." said Prowl "Maybe if he got a good shot at him..."

"That young bot is Prime's sniper." said Ironhide.

Bumblebee just nods. "You think... You think I'LL ever be strong enough? You know...to take on that Star guy?"

The other bots laughed out loud. "Now why would you want to do that?" Ironhide asked.

"...For Prowl. I want to get that bully for hurting you," Bumblebee said looking up at him.

The two older bots look at each other. "Who knows." said Ironhide "I just hope you won't end up like Long-Range."

"Are you two really related?" Bumblebee asked.

"Now that's a question only Primus could answer." said Prowl "We're not quite sure."

Bumblebee just accepted it. "So...do you really think I could someday, Prowl?"

"Don't worry about it, Bee. You just worry about being yourself. You don't have to take revenge for me," Prowl smiled as he kneeled down to Bumblebee's height.

"But..."

"Listen, kid, you leave the Decepticon demolishing to us. We'll worry about old junk jet."

At that moment Jazz came into the room. "Say Ironhide, did ya piss off yer 'nephew' again?" he asked "I think he's wrecking up the shooting range again."

Ironhide sighed. "He was giving Bee the wrong impression."

"About what?"

"About how easy of a target Decepticons are," said Prowl.

"Well Long-Range is train as a sniper..." said Jazz "To him they are since he don't have to worry about fighting them head on."

Ironhide just shook his head. "I just hope he doesn't get himself killed with that attitude."

"Well he did kind of learn it form you Ironhide..." Prowl stated "You do tend have that attitude..."

There was a long pause. "Well...you got me there," Ironhide laughed. Bumblebee just blinked a bit in confusion. Prowl just smiled at him and put his hand on the youngling's shoulder. Bumblebee just smiled up at him in return.

At that moment the door opened and a bot Bumblebee never saw before appeared. Bumblebee got scared cause the new bot was a jet bot. The bot looked kind of piss. "Say Prowl, what is Jet Judo?" the new bot asked the second in command.

Prowl sighed. "The Twins jump ya Jetfire?" asked Jazz.

"Yeah..."

Prowl stood up from where he was. "I'll have a TALK with them." he said.

"What did they do?" Bumblebee asked innocently, still hiding from Jetfire.

"They did what they call their 'Jet Judo'." said Jazz "They mostly use it to jump on top of Decepticon jets when they are in their jet modes."

"...Oh..."

"What's got them in trouble for it; is using it on a fellow Autobot. They need a good talking to and to apologize to Jetfire." Bumblebee looked nervously up at the big jet. Then Bumblebee notices the familiar Autobot symbol on Jetfire.

"H-Hi..." he said shyly. Prowl just smiled.

"Jetfire, this is Bumblebee. He came to us as an orphan youngling a few years ago. Bee, this is Jetfire. His size is nothing to be afraid of."

"Nice to meet ya, little one." Jetfire smiled at him.

Bumblebee smiled shyly back. Prowl pat him on the head and headed out. "My brothers will look after you while I go straighten out the twins." With that Bumblebee watched Prowl leave the room.

"C'mon, little Bee. Let's go play," said Bluestreak as he took the youngling's hand.

"...Okay..." Bumblebee looked shyly back at Jetfire as he left the room with Bluestreak and Jazz.

* * *

A couple of days later, there was a small meeting with Optimus and his few high officers. "We got to figure out what the Decepticons are going after." said Optimus.

"It looks like they are just after energon." said Jazz.

"I agree with Jazz on that." said Ironhide "Let's just hang out in a un-attack energon facility."

Prowl, who was quiet all this time, was studying the electronic map of where the group that was there in the meeting was looking at. "...It's something more then that..." he finally spoke.

"You got something Prowl?" Optimus asked his second-in command.

"Well...All the places the Decepticons had hit so fare had all been old towns on the old parts of Cybertron..."

"Ya mean there was a reason the Decepticons attacked Lowtown?" Jazz asked his younger brother.

Prowl looked towards the others in the small group. "It's just a hunch, but they could be looking for information about the location of the Heart of Cybertron..." he said.

"The Heart of Cybertron? I thought it was just something Alpha Trion and the other older bots made up in stories." said Optimus.

"...It's quite real..." said Prowl "...I learn about it during my old Data Junkie days... It's a place deep within Cybertron where the All Spark is said to be."

"The All Spark? It's said that's the center for all life on Cybertron." said Ironhide.

"What's the All Spark?" a voice asked from behind them. The bots turns and saw Bumblebee standing there.

"How long have ya been standing there, Little Bee?" Jazz asked.

"A-Awhile..." he replied shyly.

"Bee..." Prowl said slowly "This sorta thing isn't for a youngling like yourself to hear."

"...But...I want to help too...I want to know..."

"Bumblebee...I know you want to help, but it's too dangerous for you," said Optimus. "You'll be safer here. We don't want anything to happen to you."

"Maybe when you're a little bit older, Bee," said Bluestreak with a smile.

"But I wanna help."

Prowl stood up and went over to him, taking the youngling into his arms. "Bee, we know you mean well, but we don't want you to get hurt or risk your life getting involved. You can help by staying here and helping us here."

"You just think I'm weak and I'll be in the way..."

"We don't think yer weak, Little Bee. You're one of the bravest Autobots I've seen yet," smiled Jazz.

"Then why can't I help?"

"You are still just a young sparkling." Prowl said gently "We just don't you getting hurt or killed."

"…I'm too little…" he pouted.

"Right now, ya are," said Ironhide.

"Bumblebee…you've got the fighting spirit down, you just don't have the skills yet. We know you'd get seriously hurt if you tried to help now," said Bluestreak.

"We're lookin' out for yer safety, Bee," smiled Jazz.

"…So…maybe next time?"

"More like next year, or the year after. You need more training before you can go out and fight the Decepticons, alright?" Prowl said. Bumblebee looked up at him.

"Promise?"

"I promise," Prowl smiled. "If you work really hard these next two years, then we'll let you help."

"You bet I will," he smiled, clenching his fists in determination. Jazz and Bluestreak laughed a little. Prowl smiled.

"See what I mean? You've got that fighting spirit down."

"You'll kick some serious butt, I know it," added Jazz. Optimus couldn't help but smile at this. Prowl set Bumblebee on his feet.

"Run along now, Bee. Steer clear of the twins," said Prowl. Bumblebee nodded and ran off. Prowl and his brothers smiled after him.

"He's going to make a great warrior when he comes of age," said Optimus.

"…Yeah…he will, but it still worries me."

"Me too, bro," said Jazz.

"We'll look out for him when he does. He'll have at least one of us with him at all times out in the field. I'll make sure of that," Bluestreak said putting a hand on his twin's shoulder. Prowl just nodded and they resumed the meeting.

* * *

Bumblebee watched later on as Prowl and a group of Autobots that Optimus made to became his team got ready to head off. Prowl, who knew many thing about the All Spark and its possible location, was heading off to hope to find it first before the Decepticons. His team consent of Red Alert, Jetfire, and two other Autobots named Smokescreen and Inferno. "Is very one ready?" Prowl asked his group.

"Were ready sir!"

"You leaving?" Bumblebee asked as he stood with Bluestreak and Jazz to watch the group.

Prowl turns and looked down at him. "Yes." He said.

"Why can't I come with you?" Bumblebee asked.

"Like I said before it will be dangerous." Prowl said "Don't worry. We'll be back tomorrow."

"Promise?"

"I promise Bee." Prowl said with a smile. He then turns back to his group. "Okay. Transform and head out!"

"Right!" Bumblebee watched in awe when he saw Prowl and his group transformed, mostly Prowl. He sadly watched them leave, still longing to go with them.

"Come on Bee." said Jazz "Let's get back inside."

"...Okay..." he said, following Jazz.

* * *

As the group headed on patrol, Prowl suddenly started shaking for no reason. His team notices this. "Prowl? You okay sir?" asked Smokescreen.

"...I...don't...know..."

Red Alert pulled up next to him. "Can you transform so I can take a look?" he asked.

"...I-I'll...try..." Prowl slowly transformed and once he was on his feet his body was still twitching. He tried to force himself still, but it didn't work. His processors couldn't figure out a reason why. Red Alert transformed and went over to him. Just as he did, it stopped.

"Are you okay?" Red Alert asked.

"Yeah..." He shook it off and transformed again. They continued on their way, ignoring the small episode for now. They raced down the roads towards their destination.

"There are some of Megatron's forces ahead." Jetfire said "Looks like they are looking for the AllSpark like you said, Prowl."

He nodded. "Let's move in, very slowly and carefully."

"Right." Jetfire said as he landed and transformed into his bot mode so the Decepticons couldn't see him flying. They slowly made their way towards them, silently getting as close as they could. Prowl suddenly stopped when he saw two familiar forms within the Decepticons.

"...My friends..." he whispered to himself.

"Prowl? You okay sir?" Smokescreen asked.

"...Yes, I'm fine." Inferno and Red Alert looked at each other then back at Prowl. "I said I'm fine," he replied as he forced himself to look away.

"Is it something about those Cons, Prowl?" Jetfire asked.

"No. Let's get a bit closer and try to stop them."

"Right sir." They crept closer before attacking them unawares. Prowl took strategic shots while gathering data from them. When they got closer to Barricade and Frenzy, Prowl stopped.

"Prowl, what in Primus is wrong with you?" Smokescreen whispered. Without warning, he stood up and started to head over to them.

'_Prowl...what are you doing?_' Inferno quietly called out over their comm. system.

"Going to talk to-..." he started, but another fit stopped him.

"Prowl!" Red Alert ran over to him.

"Decepticons!" shouted Megatron.

"Attack!" finished Starscream.

"Starscream, I order the Deceptions!" Megatron shouted.

"HMPH!"

"Red! Get Prowl out of here!" Jetfire said.

Red Alert nodded, dashing off with him. Barricade and Frenzy stopped in their attack, looking towards the retreating two mechs. "...Prowl?" Barricade questioned.

"Mmmm, crush Autobots!" Frenzy chased after them in a rage. He paused when he noticed Barricade wasn't following. "Cade, come!" Frenzy called out.

"What are you waiting for!" called Starscream.

Barricade shook his head, attacking the team head on. _I'm fooling myself... Prowl's dead..._ Red Alert had gotten Prowl somewhere safe, away from all the fighting.

"Autobots hold them back!" said Smokescreen. The other remaining members of Prowl's team attacked, trying to hold them off as Red Alert stayed with Prowl. Red Alert was trying to figure out was wrong with Prowl.

"Prowl... Prowl...can you function alright?" he asked, checking him over as he still shook. Prowl still twitch a bit.

"...I...d-don't...know... I-it...all...st-started...j-just...recently..."

"Don't worry, once the Decepticons leave we'll get you back to base."

"There's too many of them!" Inferno called out.

"I'll call for backup!" said Jetfire. Red Alert tried to steady his friend as the shaking slowed down a bit.

"...R-Red..."

"Take it easy... I wish I knew what was causing this..."

"Prime is sending us some backup!"

"Great! We'll need a better medic!" Red Alert shouted.

"Is Prowl alright?" Smokescreen asked.

"Yes and no!" It wasn't long when another group of Autobots arrived.

"Prime sent us, what's the situation?" asked one of them.

"Would that explain things!" called out Jetfire, pointing to the huge group of Decepticons.

"Is there a medic with you?" asked Smokescreen.

"Yes, I'm a medic," answered none other than Ratchet.

"Alright, mechs! Let's go! Drive the 'Cons back!"

"Red needs your help with Prowl." Inferno explained. He only nodded in reply and raced over. He spies Red Alert still trying to steady a shaking Prowl.

"What in Primus is going on with him?"

"I'm not sure, sir." Red Alert said.

"Prowl, can you tell me when this started?"

"... ...I-It came a bit once before we got here... ...B-But it did it again a couple of jorns ago..."

"...I see..." he replied, doing his best to check him over.

"Decepticons! Retreat!"

"...Finally..." called one of the reinforcements. "Alright, now that that's over..."

"Sir, you know what's wrong?" Red Alert asked.

"Well, something has damaged some of his circuitry and neuro processors. That's why he's having these spasms." Just as Ratchet said it, he stopped shaking completely. Prowl suddenly sat up and looked around for Barricade and Frenzy. "Hey, take it easy there. You're not going anywhere for awhile."

"Where are they?" Prowl asked.

"Who Prowl?" asked Red Alert.

Prowl looked down at the ground. "..."

Red Alert just looked at him curiously. "Who Prowl? Who are you looking for? The others are over there, getting ready to head back."

"...Just...some old friends..."

"Old friends? Well, they're DEFINITELY old if they joined the 'Cons," said Smokescreen.

Prowl glares at him. "No..." he sneered "You have no idea..."

Smokescreen threw his hands up in defense. "Cool your circuits...yeesh..."

Prowl tries to get up. "I must catch up with them." he said.

"No, you shouldn't move. I need to try and figure out what's wrong with you first."

"Ratchet, I must go!" Prowl ordered.

"No. Besides, even if they were still your friends those 'Cons could hurt you easily in your unknown condition. You could die trying to find them. Who knows if you'll even convince them to defect. There's a reason they joined up."

"You don't know anything!"

"YES I DO! Now be still!"

"Ratchet! Let go of me!"

"This is a WAR for Primus's sake! You can't just go out there with delusions of grandier and hope to get your friends back! It doesn't work that way! ...I should know..." Prowl glares at Ratchet. "I've seen many, like you, rush recklessly into battle and die!"

"...They...were enforcers like myself... ...Why would they join the Decepticons..."

"We don't know why some things happen, they just do. If there was some hope they were still your friends, they'd want you alive. Not rushing to your death to try and save them."

"..."

The medic put a hand on his shoulder. "Maybe you'll meet again down the road and convince them, but for now you need to heed my advice."

"Maybe we should had back to Iacon." suggested Red Alert.

"Yeah..." agreed Ratchet.

"Need a lift?" Jetfire asked. Ratchet nodded and helped Prowl to stand. Jetfire transformed for them. Ratchet helped get him inside. Every one else followed.

* * *

Soon, they were all back at headquarters. Bumblebee was there, he wanted to welcome Prowl back. He got worried when he saw him with Ratchet. Ratchet and Red Alert walked past guiding Prowl towards the medical bay. Bumblebee squeaked and tried to go after them. He was scooped up by Inferno. "You can't bother Ratchet and Red Alert, Bee." he said. He looked up sad and worried. "Why don't you go find Jazz and Blue?" He shook his head, still staring at where Ratchet and Red Alert had taken Prowl.

"He will be fine." said Jetfire "Prowl will be alright with them."

Bee looked up, asking "You sure?"

"I'm sure." Jetfire said with a smile. He still looked a bit worried when Jazz came over.

"So, where's Prowl?" he asked when he noticed his younger brother wasn't with them.

"Ratchet and Red Alert took him to Med Bay." said Smokescreen.

"Oh...he alright?"

"I dunno... He started this twitching problem. I hope so..." Jazz looked worried.

"Does the doc bot know what it's from?"

"He's not sure."

Jazz looked even more worried. He started to walk towards Med Bay. "I'd better go see..." Bumblebee whined from Inferno's arms, getting upset now. He whined louder and started to cry in protest, trying to get out of Inferno's arms.

"Jazz, maybe you should take Bee with you." said Inferno "He won't calm down."

"Alright," he said turning around. He came over and took Bumblebee into his arms. "It's alright, Bee. Let's go see him together."

"You will tell us if Ratchet and Red Alert knows what's wrong, right?" asked Smokescreen.

"Yeah sure, no problem." As Jazz and Bumblebee headed towards the medical bay, Bluestreak was running up behind them. He looked very worried as well.

"What's going on? Is Prowl alright?"

"We don't know Blue." Jazz said to his other little brother "We're heading to the medical bay right now."

"You think Ratchet will let me in too?"

"Of course Blue, we're family." Jazz said. Bumblebee squeaked worriedly.

"You worried about Prowl too, huh Bee?" Bluestreak asked. He nodded.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: All Transformers characters belong to Hasbro. Any made up characters were created by me.

Summery: Life on Cybertron before and during the Cybertronian war. A newly built Optimus Prime and his friend Ironhide, went on a journey and when they arrive at an old town part of old Cybertron, they meet the first bots that will provide useful when Optimus Prime's nemesis, Megatron, starts planning his army...The Decepticons.

AN: This is a side fic to **Once a Lawman, Always a Lawman**. Names of Cybertronian towns I use are either names I created or names from other Sci-Fi moves/TV shows.

_blah_ – thinking  
'_blah_' – Comm. Specking

Stories of Cybertron  
by Yami-Yugi

Chapter 7

They soon arrived at the med bay. Jazz used a free hand to gently knock on the door. "Who is it?"

"It's me Jazz, Bluestreak, and Bumblebee." Jazz said "Can we come in Ratch?"

"Of course. Family only." Jazz keyed in the code to open the door. Red Alert continued to work while Ratchet stopped to greet them. "Oh, seems ALL of the family is here," he smiled at Bumblebee. Bumblebee looked confused at first. Ratchet came over and rubbed Bumblebee's head. "You were worried about your adoptive brother too, huh?"

"What's wrong with Prowl, Ratchet?" Bluestreak asked still worried about his twin.

"Well, I can say that the damage is from a Decepticon. Do you remember when Starscream shot him in the face?"

"That was the scariest day in our lifestream." Jazz said.

"Well, it's caused some damage to his circuitry and relays. That's why he's been having the twitching fits."

"Can you fix them?" Bluestreak asked.

"That's what we're trying to do. Right now I can temporarily repair most of the circuitry."

"Temporarily?" Jazz asked worriedly.

"There's only so much we can do. His internal repair systems will help over time," said Red Alert.

"I'm doing the best I can. Please just trust me on this," said Ratchet.

"He'll be okay, won't he?" Bumblebee whimpered.

Ratchet turned and smiled at him. "He'll be alright, Bee." Jazz put a comforting hand on his shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly. Prowl slowly came back online.

"...What...happened...?"

"Prowl!" Bumblebee exclaimed excitedly as he raced over to him.

Prowl blinks in confusion. "Bee?"

He hugged him. "We were all so worried."

"You started twitching and having some sort of reaction during battle," Red Alert said.

"It came from when Starscream shot you in the face. Some of your circuitry and relays were damaged."

"I thought... I thought you fixed it the first time."

"So did I," admitted Ratchet. "The damage went deeper than I initially observed. It shouldn't get any worse. However, until your internal repair helps, it won't go away so easily. I wish I could tell you better news."

"I see..." Prowl said as he slowly sat up.

"You're lucky there was no serious damage. A shot to the face could kill," said Red Alert.

Ratchet cleared his throat. "It can only get better from here. You may have the occassional twitch, but for the most part it is starting to heal properly." Jazz, Bluestreak, and Bumblebee sighed in relief. "You're free to go now, Prowl. Let me know if you have any problems," Ratchet said kindly. Prowl nodded his thanks while he got off the berth.

Bluestreak and Jazz helped guide him out. Bumblebee followed happily. "Let's go have fun and get some energon," he spoke happily. Prowl's processors went back to what he saw with his best friends. Bumblebee noticed he looked distant so he hopped in front of him with a smile. "Whatsa matter, Prowl?"

"Huh? ...Oh it's nothing Bee."

He frowned. "You sure? You seem like something's bothering you." Prowl tried to smile at him.

"You sure yer alright?" Jazz asked.

Prowl nods. "...Yeah..."

"Okay," said Bluestreak. "Some fun and some energon will do you good."

"Yeah!" smiled Bumblebee. Prowl smiled a bit. Bumblebee smiled back at him and took his hand, pratically dragging him along. "C'mon!" Prowl almost laughed at Bumblebee's antics. He would worry about his friends later. Right now, he had his three brothers.

* * *

After the four had relaxed and enjoyed themselves for a little while, they headed back to Prowl's room so he could rest. Prowl smiled again, happy at least that his brothers were near. Bumblebee yawned cutely as Bluestreak held him. "Looks like someone else needs ta recharge too," smiled Jazz.

"Bluestreak, why don't you take Bumblebee back to his room." Prowl suggested.

"...D-don't want to go... Want to stay..."

Prowl smiled. "Bee...you're tired..."

"_**-yawns-**_ But I want to stay with you, Prowl."

"But Bee."

"...Please...?" he said sleepily. Jazz and Bluestreak laughed a bit. Prowl sighed.

"...Alright...since we both need rest, you can bunk with me. BUT...only this once." Bumblebee smiled sleepily. Prowl couldn't help but smile at the small youngling. He carefully took him from Bluestreak as they reached his door. Bumblebee nuzzled into him.

"Awww..." Bluestreak said. Jazz could only smile. Jazz opened Prowl's door for him.

"Goodnight guys," Prowl smiled as he went inside.

"Night Bro." Jazz said.

"Goodnight." Prowl just smiled at the two before closing his door. He smiled to see Bumblebee fast asleep. He carried him over to his berth and carefully laid down with him. Once he was in a position best for the both of them he smiled once again at the sleeping youngling. Bumblebee nuzzled into him at that moment. Prowl smiled again. "Such an innocent little mech... I pray to Primus that nothing happens to you in this war..." It wasn't long until he feel asleep himself.

* * *

The next morning, Prowl awoke first. He smiled and waited for his sparkling brother to wake up as well. Bumblebee nuzzled into Prowl. "C'mon, Bee. It's morning now," he smiled. Bumblebee just nuzzled into him some more. "...Bumblebee..." he said a bit more sternly. Bumblebee sleepily opens his optics. "Morning," Prowl smiled. Bumblebee smiled back and hugs him. "You act like you'll never see me again. I'm not going anywhere."

"I was scared."

"Scared?" Prowl asked a bit worried.

"Uh huh... S-scared of being alone...of losing you...and the others..."

"You're not going to be alone." Bumblebee stared at him, still a little worried. "I promise, all of us will protect you. We're not going anywhere. You're safe with us." Prowl picked Bumblebee up and held him close.

Bumblebee nuzzled against him, holding on tightly. "You triple promise...?" was the muffled question.

"Yes. I promise." Bumblebee smiled and slowly let go. Prowl smiled back. "How about we go get some morning energon and see if the others are awake?" Prowl asked.

"Okay." Prowl got off the berth and extended his hand. Bumblebee reached out and grips his hand. Prowl smiled and led the youngling out of his room.

* * *

Once in the Rec Room, Jazz and Bluestreak came over to them. "Hey guys. Ya sleep alright, Bee?" Jazz asked happily.

"Yes, we did," Prowl answered, getting two cubes for him and Bumblebee.

"That's awesome. Bee seemed a little clingly last night," Bluestreak smiled. "You feel better today, bro?" Bumblebee nodded.

"Great," smiled Jazz. Prowl offered Bumblebee one of the cubes in his hand.

"Here, little one."

Optimus saw the four of them and walked over. "Just the mech I was looking for, Prowl."

Prowl looked over at him. "Yes sir?"

"I have a mission for you. I'm gathering a team together. Stop by my office as soon as you can."

Prowl nods. "Of course sir."

"At ease," he smiled as he walked away.

"Wonder what that was about?" Bluestreak asked as he sipped some of his energon.

"I'm not sure." Prowl said.

"You'll find out, I guess," said Jazz. Prowl sighed and started to drink his own energon. Bumblebee shrugged his shoulders and smiled at what Prowl had mentioned earlier. He happily drank his cube with the other three. He really would never be alone. Not with three big brothers to look after him.

Prowl finished his energon and stood up. "Where you going, Prowl?" Bumblebee asked curiously as he still drank his cube.

"Prime wants to see me. Don't worry Jazz and Bluestreak will keep you company."

"Okay..." he said with a small smile. Prowl smiled back and headed out of the Recreation Room. Bumblebee watched for a while before going back to his energon.

* * *

Once at Prime's office, Prowl knocked on the door. "Come in."

Prowl slowly came into the room. "You wanted to see me sir?"

"Yes. I have a mission for you. I want you to lead a small team and go to one of the new cities of Cybertron. Megatron is recruiting there and I want you and your team to try and stop him."

"But sir, what about finding the All Spark?"

"I'll send a different team for that."

"Are you sure sir?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Your tactics are powerful enough to at least delay Megatron's plans."

"Very well sir."

"They've been told of their orders. Good luck." Prowl saluted and headed out the door.

* * *

While Prowl assembled his team and left Iacon, Optimus went looking for Bluestreak, Jazz, and Bumblebee. Bluestreak and Jazz were playing a game with Bumblebee. "Awww..." Bumblebee whined as his knight got captured.

Jazz just smiled. "The object of holo chess is to capture my king, Bee. Not let me get close to yours."

"I...I thought I had my knight in a good place..." he whined.

"It's alright, Bee. This is only your first game," soothed Bluestreak. "You're still learning. That's why I'm helping." Bumblebee smiled a bit.

Jazz smiled too. Bumblebee moved his remaining knight a few spaces. "Check, Jazz."

"Good move Bee." He smiled happily.

Optimus smiled at them. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything," he said.

"We're just showing Bee how to play Holo Chess, boss bot." Jazz said with a smile.

Optimus smiled. "I have a mission for you back towards Lowtown." Bumblebee looked upset.

"What's wrong, Bee?" Bluestreak asked.

"Was it something I said?" Optimus asked worriedly.

"Prowl said I won't be alone..."

Optimus only smiled and put a hand on his shoulder. "You're going too, youngling."

"Really?"

"Yes, I think you are ready to help out now." Optimus smiled.

"I can? Blue, Jazz, can I go?" he asked excitedly.

"If Prime thinks ya ready it's alright with us." Jazz said with a smile.

He hugged them both. "Thank you!"

"I take it you're ready to go."

"Actually, permission to stay behind, Boss Bot," said Jazz. "I'd like to stay behind so that everyone's got someone waitin for them to come back."

"Permission granted."

"Thanks Boss bot. I want to be here so everyone will have a reason to come back." Optimus Prime smiled.

"I've got a team ready to go," Optimus said, turning to leave.

"Bye Jazz. We'll come back alive with dead Decepticons in our wake," Bumblebee smiled.

"Yeah. I'll keep an eye on the little guy too," smiled Bluestreak.

"Be careful out there you two." Jazz said with a smile as he waves.

"We will," smiled Bumblebee. Jazz smiled as Optimus led them away.

* * *

Prowl and his team had soon reached the area where Megatron was. "Smokescreen, RedAlert, you come with me." He turned to Inferno and Jetfire. "You two take to the skies and try to surprise the Decepticons."

"Alright. Hop in, Inferno, let's go!" They headed into the skies as Prowl and the others transformed and raced towards the Decepticons. As they neared the Decepticons, Prowl spotted someone familiar in the crowd. _Barricade... Why do you still insist on being with them...?_

Smokescreen put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, you alright?"

"Huh? Oh yes, I'm okay Smokescreen." Prowl said.

He patted his shoulder. "Alright. Let's go kick some aft," he said as they crept up towards the group of 'Cons. Jetfire and Inferno had started firing on them.

"Decepticons! In the air!" called Megatron.

"Quickly!" cried Prowl. "While they're distracted!" His team raced forward and started to shoot at the Decepticons. Prowl shot at a small group of three Decepticons coming towards him. He suceeded in knocking them offline. Jetfire and Inferno were effectively disabling the seekers. Starscream sported several wing injuries as he tried to keep his trine fighting. While Prowl's team made a dent in the Decepticon forces, Optimus and his team were helping civilians evacuate. He fought directly with Megatron while Bumblebee and Bluestreak searched for the AllSpark.

* * *

"C'mon Bee, let's check over here," said Bluestreak as they crept through the Decepticon stronghold. Optimus was keeping Megatron busy for the moment.

Bumblebee nodded and followed Bluestreak. "Are you sure we can find the AllSpark?" he asked.

"Yeah. C'mon. It's gotta be close by." They walked through the town, searching for it. Bluestreak looked under rocks and in abandoned buildings. Bumblebee looked in alleyways and under rubble from the battle. His blue optics lit up as he saw a shimmer of metal. He threw the concrete and debris out of his way. "I found it. I found the gift of Primus himself..." he said with a gasp. "Blue! Bluestreak! I found the AllSpark!"

Bluestreak rushed over to him. "Alright, Bumblebee! C'mon! Let's get it and hide it until the battle's over. After the battle we'll give it to Prime."

"...Yeah... It's so...big..."

"Maybe there's a way to make it smaller... Careful now..." Bluestreak said as both went to carefully touch it. Both touched it slowly. It zapped them a bit before shrinking down into a handheld size.

"Where should we take it?" Bumblebee asked.

Bluestreak looked around for a good place to hide with it. "There! I see an abandoned building we can hide in. C'mon!"

"Okay."

"Megatron!" cried Starscream as he saw them running of with a glint of golden steel. "Two Autobot weaklings have the AllSpark!"

Megatron grinned evilly. "It's mine!" he said as he stopped fighting Optimus and ran after it.

"NO!" Optimus tried to run after him, but Megatron transformed and raced off. Starscream shot at Bumblebee and Bluestreak.

Optimus kept running after Megatron. '_Optimus! This is Prowl! We need your help here!_'

'_How urgent is it?_'

'_Very! We're losing ground and people! Innocent cybertronians are getting caught in this mess!_'

Optimus watched Bumblebee and Bluestreak get away for the time being. He also saw a few other Autobots shooting down Starscream. _Please Primus, protect them both..._ '_All-...Alright, Prowl. I'm on my way!_' Optimus regretted it, but he turned around and went to where Prowl was.

"Trying to call for help?" smirked Barricade as he glared at Prowl's back. Prowl's optics widen as he heard Barricade's voice.

"N-no help!" squeaked Frenzy as he stood by his partner.

"Well, maybe WE can have some fun while you wait for them to arrive."

"Barricade..." Prowl said softly to himself as he was about to turn around to face his old friends.

There was a shot fired by Smokescreen. "Lookout!"

Prowl duck and rolled out of the way so he won't get hit. "Smokescreen!" He shouted pissed off.

"Those two 'Cons were going to kill you!"

"Stupid Autobot!" Barricade cursed as he lunged at Smokescreen. Frenzy lunged too. The three started fighting. Prowl sighed and went to find some more Decepticons.

_I guess I'll never get to tell them..._

"Prowl, what's the situation?" Optimus asked as he came up.

"...Prime... Innocent Civlians are getting involved. The Decepticons are destroying homes and those inside them. They're even going after neutrals."

"That is not good at all."

"That's why I called you. I need your help with the matter."

"Lead the way." Prowl nodded. They walked past battles and fighting, following the decimated streets. Optimus sighed at the destruction and loss of innocent lives.

"What should we do Prime?" Prowl asked.

"Incapacitate the 'Cons and save the civilians."

"Of course." Prowl said with a nod.

"...H-help..." cried a femme with a crying sparkling.

"Prime, did you hear that?"

"Yes, it came from ahead." Prowl went ahead to check it out.

Optimus followed. He shot into the air at the seekers, disabling them enough to send them packing. He checked the area around them, disabling a few Decepticon stragglers. The crying got louder as they reached a destroyed home. "...They must be inside." Optimus nodded.

"Let me go ahead, cover me."

"Yes sir." Prowl said. Optimus went inside the crumbling building, carefully making a path. Prowl followed him up a suprisingly still in tact staircase. Optimus scanned the area as he went inside a bedroom where the walls and ceiling threatened to collapse. There sat a wounded and bleeding femme. She held a distraught bundle in her arms. "Primus..." Prowl said.

Optimus came up to the women and knelt down. "I'm Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. This is my second in command, Prowl. We do not wish to do you any harm."

"...Aut-...Autobots... Please...please help... T-take...my daughter..." Prowl could see the poor femme was in a dire state. She probably wouldn't last much longer, especially if they didn't get her out.

"We will but we need to take you to one of our medics." Prowl said.

"...N-no...-_cough_- too late...for me..." She shushed the crying sparkling and placed her into Optimus Prime's arms. He hesitantly took the sparkling and looked at the femme with worry. "...Pl-please...t-take...Arcee... Take...Arcee..." she said weakly.

"Please let use take you to our medics." Prowl pleaded.

"...I-I...It's...too...late. Take care...of Arcee..." She smiled at the now sleeping sparkling being cradled in Optimus's big hand. She closed her optics and was gone.

"Prime...?"

He stared at Arcee for a moment before looking at the femme. "C'mon. We're done here," he said solemnly. "Take the body, she deserves a proper resting place."

"Yes sir." Prowl said as he came over and gently lifted up the offline femme in his arms "I wonder what her name was."

"We may never know, but she's with Primus now. We can at least give Arcee a chance at life." He smiled a bit as the sparkling took comfort from his big spark. Prowl nods. They left and continued on their way. "We need to get back now. We can't fight with our precious cargo."

"Yes sir." Prowl said "I just hope Blue and Bee are okay."

"Me too..."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: All Transformers characters belong to Hasbro. Any made up characters were created by me.

Summery: Life on Cybertron before and during the Cybertronian war. A newly built Optimus Prime and his friend Ironhide, went on a journey and when they arrive at an old town part of old Cybertron, they meet the first bots that will provide useful when Optimus Prime's nemesis, Megatron, starts planning his army...The Decepticons.

AN: This is a side fic to **Once a Lawman, Always a Lawman**. Names of Cybertronian towns I use are either names I created or names from other Sci-Fi moves/TV shows.

_blah_ – thinking  
'_blah_' – Comm. Specking

Stories of Cybertron  
by Yami-Yugi

Chapter 8

**Tyger Pax, Cybertron**

They were anything but fine. "I'm not letting you have it, Megascum!" Bumblebee squeaked bravely. Bluestreak was standing next to him, ready to protect him if the need arose.

"You little piece of slag!" Megatron roared. "You don't even know how to use it!"

"I'm not giving it to you! Primus meant for it to be used for good! You're just going to use its power for bad!" Megatron snarled and walked forward.

"Then I'll take it by force!" He shot at Bumblebee.

"Noo!" cried Bluestreak.

He took the shot full force. "Blue!"

"...B-Bee...pro...protect the All...spark..." was all he said.

"NO!"

"Now for you little one!" Megatron yelled. Bumblebee turned to him, his tear stained optics fierce.

"You're not getting it! Not ever!" He hesitated a moment and then did the only thing he could think of. To keep the AllSpark safe and out of Megatron's hands, he threw it hard out into space. "Now NO ONE can have it!"

"Damn you! You slagging piece of junk!" he roared as he crushed and tore Bumblebee's arm and leg off. He grabbed the little yellow bot by the throat and crushed it painfully. Bumblebee squeaked and screeched as his voice processor shattered with a good amount of the surrounding armor. He was cast aside as Megatron transformed and flew after the AllSpark.

* * *

Prowl and his team, who had been away in another area, arrived at Tyger Pax at a horrible site. The once great city was nearly war torn. "By Primus..." started Inferno as they saw what was before them. Many Autobot that was there had fallen as well as many Decepticons. Many still functioning Decepticons were stalking around mindlessly, like they had no one to guide their actions. Prowl himself was deeply worried, mostly cause he knew who's squad was suppose to be here.

His team watches as Prowl climb to a high spot and started to scan the battle field. His duo color optics soon fell to something he feared the most. There on the ground was the familiar small yellow bot and this got Prowl even more worried. He looked down at his team behind him. "Smokescreen," he started as his high logic thought processors went into high gear of coming up with a plan of action "we need a diversionary tactic."

"What have you in mind sir?" Smokescreen asked.

"I need you to lead those remaining Decepticons far away from here." Prowl said as he then looked to his aril member of his team "Jetfire go with him and help take care of them."

"Yes sir." The two said and went off to do their job.

"Once the cost is clear," Prowl started to his remaining members "Inferno go and look for my brother Bluestreak, I can feel still his spark. Red Alert you are to come with me."

"Right." the two bots said with a nod.

Prowl turns back and watched as Smokescreen did his thing and started to lead the remaining Decepticons away. He then waved an onward signal to the remaining two bots. Inferno raced off to find Prowl's twin brother, while Prowl and Red Alert came to where the young yellow bot laid. Prowl slowly, and worriedly knelt down to the young bot. "Bee...?" he spoke very gently, a hit of worry in his voice.

"He's functioning, Prowl." he heard Red Alert spoke near him after putting back Bee's missing leg and arm "But I think his vocal processor had been removed." Even with this news, Prowl was still a bit worried.

At that moment the young bot sprang back to life so to speck, looking around frightenly. "Bee..." The young Bumblebee turn his head to look into the familiar duo color optics. Prowl smiled gently at him. Bumblebee then suddenly latched onto him, even though it was hard with a leg and arm that just got repaired, still appearing very scared. Prowl gently place his arms around the young bot in a comforting hug. "...It's okay Bumblebee..." he spoke gently. Then suddenly a painful feeling went through his spark.

"Prowl!" shouted Inferno's voice as the bot raced up to them "I found Bluestreak but..."

"...He's dead..." Prowl finished softly, still hugging Bumblebee "...I know...I'd just felt his spark leave..."

"There is something you need to know, Prowl." Inferno spoke "Bluestreak spoke of something before he stopped functioning... He said...he saved Bumblebee from Megatron..."

Prowl smiled a bit. _Bluestreak always keep his word._ he thought sadly. He felt the young bot in his embrace shake a bit. Even though the young bot couldn't say anything, Prowl knew the young one was probably crying. Bumblebee looked up at Prowl. Prowl gently smiled down at him. "...It's going to be okay, Bumblebee..." he said. Bumblebee nodded.

Prowl smiled a bit until Jetfire and Smokescreen returned. "We got rid of those Decepticons, Prowl." Smokescreen said.

"Good work."

"Hey Prowl..." started Jetfire as he stare at the young bot still holding onto Prowl "Is Bumblebee okay?"

"He's lost his voice... but I think other then that he should be fine..."

"We should head back to headquarters." said Red Alert "Me and Ratchet might be able to fix it. And besides Optimus might want to know what happen here."

"...Yeah..." Prowl started. He looked towards Jetfire. Jetfire, knowing what Prowl was about to say, transforms. Prowl looked down at Bumblebee. "...Bee..." he started gently "Go with the others inside Jetfire, I'll be right back." Bumblebee nodded.

"What you doing to do sir?" asked Smokescreen.

"...Just going to check on something..." said Prowl as he looked towards Inferno "Where did you saw Bluestreak?"

Inferno slowly pointed in the direction where he came from. "Over there..." he said.

Prowl nods and headed off to that direction. "Come on Bee." said Red Alert. Bumblebee nodded looking after Prowl.

* * *

Prowl walk slowly through dead bodies of both Autobot and Decepticon alike. He all but wonders what had happen here. Sadly with Bumblebee unable to speck, he couldn't asked the young bot. "Bluestreak..." Prowl saw the body. There laying there was the non-functioning body of his twin. Prowl slowly knelt down next to the body and gently place a hand on the chest. Prowl didn't like this. Other then Jazz, Bluestreak was the only other family Prowl had left. "...Please brother..." Prowl started as he open a special compartment in his chest "...Let me see what had happen here..." With that he took a cable from the compartment and hooks one end up to his brother's memory banks. What Prowl saw was horrifying. Many things happen but what had horrid him the most of what had happen. Megatron had attack Bumblebee and if it wasn't was for Bluestreak to come to young bot's aid, Bumblebee could have been dead by now. Megatron, who was furious at Bluestreak, shot him right in the chest. But with one last thing before Bumblebee had power down was to send Megatron and the All Spark into space. Prowl was in shock. He slowly unhooks the cable and stares at the body of his brother. "...Rest in the Matrix, my brother..." Prowl whispered and turn and started back towards the awaiting members of his team. The other had stayed respectfully silent.

* * *

Once they were on they way back to headquarters, Bumblebee stayed by Prowl's side. "...Jetfire..." Prowl started "Radio to Optimus that we're coming back."

"Will do."

Prowl sighed. _Is this how the twins feel when they talk about things like this?_ he thought sadly. Bumblebee watched Prowl sadly. He was one the few bots that knew that Prowl, being a quiet type, could get upset easy. Also Prowl was also the one not to show it in front of others, and will probably do so alone in his quarters later on. Bumblebee wished he could help. He felt Prowl slowly put an arm around him. "...Bluestreak did it for you Bee..." Prowl spoke softly to him "...So everything is going to be okay..." Bumblebee nodded.

'_Jetfire to Iacon. Come in Iacon._'

'_This is Jazz. Ya guys back already Jetfire?_'

'_Yeah, and Bumblebee is with us._'

'_What happened?_'

'_Don't really know. But I believe Prowl might._'

'_...Don't tell me...Bluestreak didn't make it?_'

'_No he didn't._'

'_...I see... I'll keep an eye out for ya and opens the gates for ya._'

'_Thanks, Jetfire out._' Jetfire smiled sadly.

"Jetfire," Prowl started "How long until we get there?"

"Soon Prowl." Bumblebee looked sad. Prowl looked over at him and smiles softly at him. Bumblebee tried to smile back. "We're nearing the base, Prowl." Jetfire spoke.

"...Good..." Bumblebee brightened a little.

* * *

Soon they arrived at the base where they were greeted by the other Autobots. Bumblebee looked down. Optimus looks over at him. "Bumblebee..." he started "What happened?" Bumblebee put his hand to his throat.

"...Megatron ripped out his vocal processor, Optimus..." said Prowl. The other Autobots looked very angry.

"Where is Megatron?" asked Optimus "And the All Spark?"

"...Sir..." Prowl started "...I need to speck to you alone on that information..." Optimus nodded.

"Come on Bumblebee." said Ratchet "Let see if me and Red Alert can fix you up." Bumblebee followed hesitantly, he looked back at Prowl.

"...Go on..." Prowl said with a small smile "...I got to speck with Optimus alone for awhile..." Bumblebee nodded. Once Prowl was alone with his commander, he slowly started to speck. "...From what I saw from Bluestreak's memory banks..." he started slowly "...The All Spark and Megatron got shot into space... They are not on Cybertron any more..."

"Then we have to go after them." Prowl nods slowly. Optimus notice something was wrong. "I know you miss your brother, Prowl." said Optimus "Bluestreak was a fine warrior."

"...Yes...he was..." said Prowl "...Where's Jazz...?"

"He's here. He's fine."

"...That's good...I didn't want to lose another brother..." Prowl said.

"Go," said Optimus, knowing fully well what was going through Prowl's mind "We'll come up with a plan better later on." Prowl just nod slowly and walked off.

* * *

Later that night, Jazz had arrived at Prowl's quarters. He softly knocks on the door. "Prowl? Ya alright in there?" When he didn't get an answer he got worried and went in anyway. He found Prowl sitting in the corner of his room, and it looked like his younger brother was crying. He slowly came over to him. "Prowl?" he started as he gently places a hand on his shoulder.

Prowl at that moment looked up and saw Jazz standing over him looking very worried. "...Jazz..."

"Prowl, Bluestreak wouldn't want ya to cry over him." said Jazz as he sat down next to him.

Prowl fiercely wipe the tears from his optics. "...I'm not crying..." he said "...I just have something in my optics..."

"Prowl..." Jazz started "Ya don't have to pretend." He places an arm around him.

Prowl, uncharacteristically, curled up into Jazz's metal frame. "...I feel empty with him..."

"I know Prowl." Jazz said gently "I miss Bluestreak too." At that moment the door opens again and there standing there was young Bumblebee. Jazz was the first to notice the young bot. He smiled gently had motion the young one over. Bumblebee slowly came over and sat on the other side of Prowl, cuddling up beside him. The young bot was trying his best to help the upset Prowl as well. He hugged the bigger bot's arm and innocently blinked up at him with worry. "See? Bee doesn't want ya to be sad either."

"…It's like…half of my spark is gone."

"Same here, bro. We still have each other. Besides, we have our new Autobot friends now."

"…" Prowl was silent. Bumblebee nuzzled against Prowl, telling him it would be okay.

"He sure has taken a likin' to ya. Poor little guy don't have anybody."

"…Yeah…you're right." Bumblebee looked down sadly.

"Don't worry 'bout what happened. You've got friends now." The young bot brightened a bit and looked up at Jazz.

"…Bee…" Prowl started. He looked up at the other bot. "I'll be…looking after you from now on. …For Bluestreak's sake." The little yellow bot smiled happily and practically glomped Prowl.

"Might as well make the young one an honorary little brother. You know, part of the family? Being as he don't have one."

"…Yeah… Bluestreak…would have…wanted it that way…" Jazz just smiled, happy his brother was feeling a bit better. Bumblebee smiled at both of them and then got up. He took Prowl's arm and pulled at it.

"Looks like Bee wants ya to feel better and come play."

"…I don't know…"

"Aw, c'mon, Prowl. It'll be good for the both of ya." Bumblebee nodded and pleaded. Prowl sighed and slowly got up. Jazz followed.

"Were Ratchet and Red Alert able to give you your voice back?" Prowl asked. Bumblebee held up two fingers in a gesture that said "a little bit".

"It'll prob'ly just take time, Bee," Jazz said putting a hand on the small bot's shoulder. He nodded sadly. Prowl put a hand on his other shoulder and smiled.

"Its okay, Bumblebee I promise it will be okay." He brightened up a bit, especially when Jazz put him on his shoulders for a ride.

* * *

Late in the night, a certain youngling woke up scared and alone. "P-Pr...zzztttt..." Bumblebee coughed. His voice still didn't work. It made him more scared because he couldn't call for help. Prowl was up that night, mostly walking the halls cause he couldn't recharge cause he still felt the emptiness of his dead twin. He heard crying coming from Bumblebee's room. He felt a faint since of fear from him from the newly established brother bond.

Prowl slowly came into his room, looking a bit worried. "Bee?" Bumblebee practically raced off of his berth and latched onto Prowl, shaking. Prowl tried to hold still so he won't fall over. "Bumblebee? What's wrong?"

"...B-Bat...*cough*..."

Prowl blinks. "Bat?"

"...F-Fight..." he crackled out.

"Oh...the battle earlier... Is that why you're so scared?" Bumblebee nodded, memories flooding back as he clung to Prowl more. Prowl sighed as he wrapped his arms around him. "I'm sorry Bee..." He didn't say anything because he couldn't. He just nuzzled into Prowl more, still crying. He was so scared about everything. He hoped he had made the right decision in sending the AllSpark away. Prowl gently rubbed his back. He rubbed his helm and took him into his arms. He sat down on Bumblebee's berth and laid him back down. "It's going to be alright, Bee. Optimus is taking care of everything. He'll make sure everything's alright. As for Blue... Jazz and I are still here. We won't let anything bad happen to you. It's alright. Blue's in a better place now." He slowly got up to leave. Bumblebee latched onto his arm. Prowl smiled a bit and sat back down. He wiped away the tears from the little blue optics. "Alright, I'll stay. I couldn't sleep anyway..." He repositioned Bumblebee and got onto his berth with him. He held him in a protective hug. "You'll never be alone, okay? I promise everything's going to be alright." Bumblebee nuzzled into him and slowly calmed down, falling asleep. Prowl watched him for a bit, smiling. He couldn't help but fall asleep. Bumblebee filled the emptiness somehow.

* * *

The next morning Bumblebee woke first. He stared at Prowl a moment. He smiled, remembering why he was there. He watched him sleep. Bumblebee patted Prowl's chest, trying to get him to wake. Prowl mumble a bit in his recharge. Bumblebee laughed. He lightly patted Prowl's face. Prowl slowly woke up. Bumblebee clapped with a smile because he couldn't say good morning. "Hey..." Prowl smiled. Bumblebee waved. Prowl smiled a bit more. Bumblebee smiled back. He patted his stomach plating. "Yeah, I could go for some Energon too." Prowl said. Bumblebee smiled and got off the berth. Prowl smiled too as he slowly sat up, his doorwings fluttering a bit. Bumblebee copied him out of sillyness. "Shall we go?" Prowl asked extending his hand. Bumblebee nods with a smile. Prowl smiled back and they left Bumblebee's room.

As they head to the Rec Room, Jazz joined them. "Hey, Bee. How ya feeling?" Bumblebee gave him a thumbs up. "That's cool." Jazz said with a smile. Bumblebee nodded.

"We were just about to get some energon."

"I'll go with ya." Bumblebee hugged Jazz. Jazz smiled. Bumblebee smiled too. Jazz rubbed his helm. "Glad yer alright," he said as he walked forward a bit. Bumblebee let go and the three walked into the Recreation Room.

A few bots waved in the hall as they passed them. In the Recreation Room, many bots looked at Prowl and Bumblebee sadly. "Poor Prowl," one spoke "I'm surprised he's holding on after his twin died."

"He must be devastated. And poor little Bee. I'm not sure if he'll ever be able to speak again..." Bumblebee moaned sadly and looked down at the floor. Prowl put a hand on his shoulder.

Jazz rubbed his helm. "Cheer up, Bee. They don't know what they're talking about." He looked up at Jazz. "They're not Ratchet. They don't know all that medical stuff."

"Don't let gossip of others get to you," said Prowl. Bumblebee looked sadly at the floor. Prowl's grip tightened on his shoulder reassuringly. "We must move on, little one. That's the best way to honor those that sacrificed themselves. Be glad those casualties were few." Bumblebee nodded and shook off the sadness and shame. He had Prowl and Jazz still. Prowl and Jazz smiled at him. He smiled back as they walked over to the dispenser. After each got a cube, they went to sit down. Ironhide waved at them to sit down with him and Ratchet.

"Hey, how are you holding up?" Ironhide asked them.

"It'll be too quiet without Bluestreak..." said Jazz as they sat down.

"Yeah..." Prowl said softly. Bumblebee looked at the floor again.

"He's at least been laid to rest properly. He's with Primus now. We have to move on with our lives for our own well being and because Bluestreak would have wanted it that way."

"Couldn't have said it much better myself," agreed Ironhide. Prowl nodded as he drank his cube.

Jazz patted Bumblebee on the back. "C'mon, Bee. Cheer up, okay?"

"It wasn't your fault..." Prowl said "Blue wouldn't want you to blame yourself." Bumblebee looked even more sad than before. A few tears started to form. He wasn't even thinking about that until Prowl said something. It made him feel worse. Prowl looked a bit sad himself, he didn't mean to make Bee cry. "Hey...I'm sorry, Bumblebee. I didn't mean..." Bumblebee slowly looked up at him. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have mentioned it," he said with a smile.

"You did a good thing. You got the AllSpark away from Megatron."

"We have to go get it before HE does though. It's too powerful to have it lost to us," said Ratchet.

"We will. We'll get it back and use it for its intended purpose and to correct the damage the war has caused."

"Prime will make sure of that," agreed Jazz.

"Hey you little bug, don't be feeling sorry for yourself there," Ironhide said roughly. "You've got a lot to live for yet. Bluestreak would want you to be happy. You should be glad you have two brothers and your friends. You're not alone in this." Bumblebee looked up at the old warrior. He smiled at him. "Keep your chin up." Bumblebee wiped at his eyes as he nodded. Ratchet smiled a bit, glad to see the youngling coming around.

Bumblebee smiled at those around him. "Hey, I just thought of somethin' for ya, Bee."

"Like what, Jazz?" asked Prowl.

"A way to make him talk." Bumblebee's optics lit up and he stared at Jazz.

"Jazz, what are you talking about?" Prowl asked a bit confused on what his older brother was thinking.

"Sound clips from transmissions and the database computer. He could use the comm. frequency to send text too."

"What do you think Bee?" Prowl asked.

He just clapped. :Awesome: Prowl smiled.

"Well, after we finish morning rations, I'll update your communications system, Bumblebee." He smiled gleefully.

* * *

After they finished talking and having their energon, Jazz followed Ratchet to Medical Bay. Bumblebee was practically bouncing as he followed the two. Ratchet could only smile as they went inside. He got a few things out as Bumblebee sat down on the berth. Jazz stood next to him. "Okay...hold out your arm, Bee." Bumblebee did as he was told. Ratchet flipped open a few panels and started tinkering with the wiring. The little yellow bot flinched.

Jazz rubbed his other arm. "Easy, Bee," he said.

"Yes, I'm almost done." Ratchet said. Bumblebee just nodded.

He winced as a particularly sensitive set of wires was messed with. "Sorry about that, youngling." Ratchet closed up his arm. "Alright, you're all set. Have Jazz help you download whatever files he had in mind off of the database. Make sure he doesn't contract any viruses. I'll put a nice dent in your head if he has to come back to me sick."

"Ya have my word, Ratch."

He smiled at them. "Off you go."

* * *

Jazz led Bumblebee into the main command center where they could access one of the monitors. He sat down with him and accessed the data files and recordings. "Alright, Bee. Just link up and save what ya wanna use." The youngling nodded. He scanned through thousands of files, uploading ones every once in a while. Jazz smiled. He laughed at some of the clips as he downloaded them. Jazz just shook his head. With a click and a happy whistle, Bumblebee disconnected. "Ready to go, Bee?" Jazz asked him. He clicked with a thumbs up. "Alright, let's hear ya."

"Bumblebee, reporting for duty, Jazz," he said in a switch off between Prowl and Optimus's voices.

Jazz chuckled. "Nice... It'll amuse the guys..." Bumblebee nodded with a smile.

"C'mon. Let's go show the others."

"This is NOT a joke!" he replied in Prowl's voice, laughing hysterically. Jazz couldn't help but laugh along with him.

He patted his adopted brother on the shoulder. "Good one!"


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: All Transformers characters belong to Hasbro. Any made up characters were created by me.

Summery: Life on Cybertron before and during the Cybertronian war. A newly built Optimus Prime and his friend Ironhide, went on a journey and when they arrive at an old town part of old Cybertron, they meet the first bots that will provide useful when Optimus Prime's nemesis, Megatron, starts planning his army...The Decepticons.

AN: This is a side fic to **Once a Lawman, Always a Lawman**. Names of Cybertronian towns I use are either names I created or names from other Sci-Fi moves/TV shows.

_blah_ – thinking  
'_blah_' – Comm. Specking

Stories of Cybertron  
by Yami-Yugi

Chapter 9

After a few days hanging out with everyone in the Rec Room, Bumblebee started to get requests. "Ooo! Do another impression of Prowl!" laughed Sunstreaker.

"Do I have to take you to the brig? How many times have I warned you NOT to pull pranks?" Bumblebee stood straight up, hands on his hips as he said it. The twins laughed outright.

"Oh do one of Prime next!" Sideswipe asked.

Bumblebee thought for a moment. "Ironhide... you should always thinks things through. You could have killed innocent 'Bots firing your cannons around like that..." he played as he stood regal and waved his hands around in a serious gesture. He turned to Jazz. "Jazz...you should keep your music at prescribed levels. Not everyone likes the same kind."

"That's Prime alright." Jazz said with a laugh. Everyone else laughed too.

"This is a serious matter," Bumblebee played in Ratchet's voice. Everyone just laughed more.

"What is going on here?" Prowl's voice asked.

Sunstreaker fell to the floor laughing. "That's EXACTLY what Prowl would say! Except...he would...say it...more...demanding...and...all..._**-fits of laughter-**_..." Bumblebee was wide optic, waving his hands and shaking his head.

Sideswipe laughed too. "Aww you are too modest, Bee!"

He squeaked and moaned, still protesting. "Really Bee, you...uh...hi Prowl..." Jazz said.

Everyone turned and saw their second in command behind them. Most of them shut up. "What is going on here?" he said, hands on his hips.

"Oh, hi Prowl..." Sideswipe said laughing "You should have been hear earlier, Bumblebee was doing a very good impression of you!"

"Oh was he?" Bumblebee looked down at the floor, embarrassed and ashamed. "Let me hear it."

Jazz came up, hands raised defensively. "Now Prowler... He didn't mean nothin' by it. We were just having fun. You don't have to do it, Bee."

"No it's okay." Prowl said "Go on Bee."

Bumblebee looked down at his feet, not saying a word. Jazz glared at him. 'Whatcha makin him do it for? It wasn't his fault!'

"Jazz, I'm not mad at him."

"Huh?" The twins watched curiously, expecting Prowl to blow up at them at any moment. Prowl just smiled.

"...Do I have to...?" Bumblebee asked in Sunstreaker's voice.

Prowl's smile went a bit bigger. "Nice, but..." he said. "Only if you want to, Bee," said Prowl.

Bumblebee sighed and took a deep breath. He made himself forget Prowl was there. He closed his eyes and focused. He put his hands on his hips and glared at Sunstreaker. "How dare you make fun of a superior officer," he spoke in Prowl's voice. Sunstreaker tried not to laugh. Sideswipe nudged him.

"Just try and not make a habit of it Bee." Prowl said with a smile as he patted him on the head "It might get you in trouble."

He nodded and watched Prowl leave. _'I...I'm not in trouble...?'_

"What?" Sunstreaker demanded. "He doesn't get busted? I thought for sure..."

"Shut up, Sunny! That's not nice!"

"Guess not, Bee. To be on the safe side, just stick to talkin'. No more impressions." Bumblebee nodded at Jazz. He smiled. "C'mon. Let's go to the training rooms. We need to get your skills better and see how yer healin' up."

"Okay," he said in Sideswipe's voice.

"Awww and just when it was getting fun." Sideswipe said with a sigh as Bumblebee and Jazz left.

"I don't want the little guy to get in trouble," said Hound.

* * *

In the training room, Bumblebee was giving Jazz a hard time. He was matching him move for move and gaining an advantage over him. "That's it Bee."

Bumblebee smiled and quickly dodged a kick. "Always be on your guard," Jazz laughed. He jumped and kicked at him. Bumblebee grabbed his leg before it hit, causing Jazz to spin and crash to the ground.

Jazz didn't move for a moment, the breath knocked out of him. He gasped and coughed and finally stood up. "...W-Wow Bee... That's great! You've never bested me before," he smiled.

Bumblebee beamed, but he still stood at the ready. "One more round, little buddy."

Bumblebee waited for Jazz to make a move. Jazz did some fancy footwork and flips, knocking Bumblebee to his knees. The yellow youngling quickly recovered and watched Jazz's moves more closely. Jazz tried the same technique but with different moves. Bumblebee was ready this time. He saw Jazz come at him from behind and whipped around. He tackled Jazz to ground and suceeded in pinning him. "I win!" he sang in Sideswipe's voice.

Jazz laughed. "Yeah ya did." Bumblebee smiled and helped him up. Jazz pat him on the back and rubbed his helm. "I think you're strong enough to fight with the big bots now." Bumblebee smiled. Jazz happily led him down to MedBay to check for serious damage.

* * *

Ratchet was finishing up working on Ironhide. "I told you to clear the upgrade with me first. You're lucky your cannon didn't take off your whole arm."

"Yeah, yeah." Ironhide said.

Ratchet glared at the old mech. "Watch your tone or you'll be lucky if I let you fight with a training rifle." Bumblebee giggled a bit. "Oh... Everything alright, Bumblebee?"

"It's alright, Doc. We were just sparrin' and wanted to make sure nothin' was broken."

"Okay hop up." Bumblebee found an empty berth and sat down on it. Jazz sat down next to him as they waited their turn. "Alright, Ironhide, you're done," Ratchet said as he finished one last connection before closing up the plating. Ironhide got up and made to walk out. "Oh, and Ironhide? Next time clear it through me first or I WILL follow through with my threat. I promise on my spark I will take off your cannons in your sleep."

"Fine." Ironhide said. He grumbled on his way out. Bumblebee couldn't help but giggle after him.

Ratchet turned to him. "He's such a stubborn mech," said with a small smile. Bumblebee smiled back. Ratchet looked him over and then started to fully examine him. "Well, your voice processor isn't much better. It's showing signs of repair but very slowly."

Bumblebee moaned sadly. "Does that mean-...I have to keep-...usin' music?" he replied in a mixture of Sideswipe, Prowl, and Jazz.

Ratchet smiled solemnly with a pat on his shoulder. "For now, youngling." He did a few internal scans. "Well, you're just fine. You have a few scratches and minor dings, but those will heal on their own." Bumblebee smiled and hopped down. He waited patiently for Jazz. "You seem fine...for the most part. You've got cracked back plating and your spinal array has minor damage. What did you do Bee?" he asked more out of curiosity than anger.

:...Well...I...:

"He knocked my intakes right outta me. He reversed one of my moves and sent me to the ground. He's gettin' pretty strong."

"I can see that." Bumblebee blushed a bit. Ratchet and Jazz just smiled at him. He smiled back. "Bumblebee, why don't you go see what Prowl's up to? I need to put Jazz out to fix it and it will be awhile." Bumblebee nodded.

Jazz waved to him with a slight wince. Bumblebee waved back and left. Jazz carefully laid down on his stomach plating and dimmed his visor. "You... You think he's ready to fight, Doc?"

"Your little brother Bluestreak thought so."

"...Yeah... I think he's ready too..."

Ratchet smiled. "He has a strong will to protect the ones he loves."

"...Yeah..."

"Goodnight, Jazz."

"Wha?" was all he got out before a slight sting and then nothing. Ratchet just smiled, shaking his head before he started his work.

Bumblebee walked down the halls looking for Prowl. He walked down the offices and could feel him in his office through the brother bond he had. He knocked on his door. "Enter."

:Hi, Prowl:

Prowl looked up from some work and smiled at him. "Hello Bee."

"Hey, Prowler," he smiled in Jazz's voice. Prowl couldn't help but smile and shakes his head. "S-sorry..." he crackled.

"It's okay. What you need Bee?"

"...I'm just bored..." he spoke in Sideswipe's voice.

"Oh I see." Prowl said. Bumblebee stared at him shyly. "Well, go on and take a seat. You're pratically my brother. Make yourself at home. If you have a question about something just ask. There should be something to amuse yourself." Bumblebee looked around. He found a few pictures on a shelf. There was an old mech he never seen before holding or with younger versions of Prowl, Bluestreak, and Jazz. He was holding Bluestreak or Jazz in the pictures.

He picked up one of them where the mech was holding Jazz. His hand was on Bluestreak's helm as well. He looked at them. "Aww, you guys were cute," he said in Jazz's voice. "Prowl? Who's he?" he asked in Sideswipe's voice.

Prowl sighed sadly, as he slowly take the picture from him. "He was our creator..."

"What was his name?" he asked in Bluestreak's voice.

Prowl sighed again. "His name was Sirius Major..."

"...Oh..." he cracked in his own voice. "T-tell me...about him..."

"It's hard..." Prowl said with sigh.

He put a hand on Prowl's arm. "I want to know..." he said in Bluestreak's voice. "Please?" Prowl sighed again. Bumblebee put his other hand on his arm. :I want to learn about you and Jazz. I want to learn about the family I'm supposed to be a part of.: Prowl sighed again, his doorwings lower a bit sadly. Bumblebee gave him a hug. :It's alright, if it's too hard.:

"No, you're right...you should know..."

:I was just curious. I thought it might help you feel better to relive some memories. I miss Bluestreak too.:

Prowl sighed again. "Sirius was very wise..." Prowl said softly "He raised us after our other creator died..."

:I too lost my mother...:

Prowl nodded. "The reason why Devcon was looking for a place for you..." he said "You were so small back then." He notice Bumblebee's confused look. "Devcon was my teacher when I join the Enforcers."

"Oh..." he said in Optimus's voice. "Do go on."

Prowl sighed again. "Sirius always wanted the best for us..." Bumblebee nodded. Prowl sighed again.

:Can you continue?:

"He..." Prowl started slowly.

Bumblebee hugged him tightly. :H-how...How did he die?:

"...Did anyone tell you about a town called Lowtown?"

Bumblebee shook his head. :All I remember was crying on the street and being hungry. My parents died from an attack... I...never knew my creators...or where I was from... D-Devcon was nice...but Optimus and Ironhide were nicer.:

"Lowtown was a nice and one of the oldest cities on Cybertron..." Prowl said "The Decepticons...well they... ...After I got shot by Starscream..."

:They what? Bluestreak told me he died during the attack, but...:

"They nearly level the whole town... Sirius was at home when it happened..."

:You mean he...he was...: Bumblebee turned away, trying not to throw his energon.

Prowl nodded. "Me and Jazz... we tired to get him to Ratchet but..."

:...I...I'm so sorry...:

"It's okay. It happened long ago."

Bumblebee came over and hugged him. "I...I'm sorry. I know what it's like to not have parents..." he said in Bluestreak's voice. Prowl slowly hug him back. :You, me, Jazz... We all have each other.:

"Yes..." Bumblebee nuzzled against him. Prowl smiled a bit.

"F-family..."

"Yes Bee, family..." At that moment the door to his office opened. "...Jazz?" Prowl said looking up.

"Hey you two." Jazz said with a smile.

"You're okay!" Bumblebee said excitedly as he hugged him.

"Okay...what's going on?" Prowl asked "What did Bumblebee mean by you're okay?"

"Well..." Jazz started with a sheepish look on his face.

"I'm waiting."

"...My...fault..." Bumblebee said, bowing his head.

Prowl was a bit confused. "How can it be your fault?"

Jazz came over and patted Bumblebee on the shoulder. "We were practicin...sparrin... He got the best o' me is all," he smiled.

"Oh?"

Bumblebee nodded shyly. Jazz just clasped him on the shoulder. "He's gettin' stronger, Prowler. Mighty strong. He knocked me on the ground good. Ratchet had to patch me up is all."

"Oh, so that's all." Prowl said.

"Y-you're...not mad...?" Bumblebee asked.

"Not at all." Bumblebee just blinked at him. Jazz could only smirk. Prowl smiled. "It's alright, Bee. You know, I'm proud of you." He patted Bumblebee on his other shoulder. "For you to beat Jazz, I think you're ready to fight." Bumblebee smiled. Prowl smiled too. The warning siren rang through the city base. "That doesn't sound good." Prowl said.

"Let's go check it out."

"Come on Bee." He was a bit worried, but followed them. They left Prowl's office and followed the crowd of Autobots to the Recreation Room. Once there, Optimus was standing at the front of the group.

"What's the trouble Prime?" Prowl asked.

He waited for everyone to quiet down. "Ironhide has some important information that concerns us all. Starscream has left the planet, taking with him a few Decepticons."

"Left the planet?" Ratchet asked.

"I got word that Starscream led them after the All Spark. We can't let him get the All Spark."

"We cannot let Megatron retrieve it either," Optimus said.

"What is your course of action, Prime?" Ratchet asked. Ironhide just sighed irritably. He didn't like Starscream, not one bit. He especially hated him after joining up with Megatron.

"We should go after them," he added. "Hmm... If the Decepticons are going after Megatron and the All Spark then we should as well."

"But sir, there are still some Decepticons left here and many other bots." said Jetfire.

"I know..." said Optimus "That's why only myself and four others will go."

"But Optimus sir." said Inferno "That's dangerous. If something would happen to you...then who will take on the Matrix of Leadership and become the new Prime?"

"I will just have to take my chance." Optimus said.

"Who are you picking to go with you sir?" asked Ratchet.

"You... Ironhide..." Optimus started as he looks around the bots that were there.

"I'll go sir." said Jazz. Optimus nods in agreement.

Prowl looked a bit shock. "...But Jazz..." he started "...I should go. I'm second in command..."

"Prowl..." started Optimus "I know you want to but I need you to stay here more and protect Cybertron the best you and anyone remaining can."

Prowl sighed. "...Very well..." he said. Suddenly Bumblebee came up and looked determined at Optimus. "...Bee...?"

"I see..." Optimus said "You wish to be the forth, Bumblebee?" Bumblebee nods fiercely in determination. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked. Bumblebee nods again.

"...But sir..." Prowl started "...Bumblebee is still a youngling...if it wasn't for Bluestreak; Megatron would have killed him..."

Optimus looked over at his second in command. "I know how you feel Prowl." he said "But this is Bumblebee's decision." Prowl looked over at Bumblebee. The young bot looked pleading at him.

Prowl sighed. "...Very well...if you want to Bee..." he started "...But promise me you will be careful and don't go getting yourself killed..." Bumblebee nods.

"Hey don't worry Prowl." said Jazz "I'll be there to keep an eye on him."

"Then its settled." said Optimus "The rest of you will stay on Cybertron and help the remaining bots that still live here. Prowl's in charge while I'm gone, so no funny business, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe."

The twins sighed. "Yes sir..."

Bumblebee joined the group of 'Bots leaving after the All Spark. Prowl came over to him. "You take care of yourself, Bee. You mind Jazz too. I know you're strong and you'll do well, but be careful. I don't want to lose either of you." Bumblebee nodded and hugged him tightly. Prowl hugged him back. He turned to Jazz. "Take care of him and take care of yourself."

"You know I will, Prowler."

"Alright, Autobots. I have my team. The rest of you, mind your superior officers." He looked at the twins particularly.

"Take care of each other. I'm putting my apprentice in charge of Medical," said Ratchet.

"I will do my best, sir," Red Alert nodded toward him.

"Everyone look out for one another. Protect each other. Stand together."

"We'll keep everyone cool," smiled Sideswipe. Sunstreaker nodded. "We won't cause too much trouble for Prowl, either."

Ironhide gave them a stern nod. They just smiled at him. "I bid you all farewell. May Primus watch over you all. Team, Roll out!" The Autobots watched their Prime, their Chief Medic, and Weapon's Specialist leave the area. Bumblebee and Jazz waved their goodbyes before quickly following after them. The group dispersed while Optimus and his team gathered necessary supplies. Prowl was the one that stayed behind to watch them. He sighed as they boarded onto the Ark and rocketed out into the starry sky.

"Be safe everyone," he sighed. He turned away and headed back towards the base. His head started to hurt and he went into another twitching fit. He had no clue why it was happening to him again. He fell to his knees twitching. It slowly started to get worse, his whole body aching as it twitched. _'R-Red Alert...c-come...in...AHHH...'_ Red Alert, after hearing Prowl, was racing over to his location.

"Primus..." Red Alert said as he came near.

"...I...I thought... I thought...we...f-fixed it..."

"I thought so too." Red Alert said as he gently help Prowl up, supporting him. Prowl started to twitch again. "Primus... This is bad. C'mon. Let's get you into Medical." Prowl could only nod a bit. He led him inside as he fought to stay on his own two feet. "Hold on, we're almost there." His knees buckled. Red Alert gently helps him back up to his feet. "C'mon Prowl, hang on." The other Autobots watched worriedly as Prowl was brought through the halls to Medical. No one knew what could be wrong with their second in command.

* * *

Red Alert finally got Prowl into the medical bay. He laid him down on a berth and gather all sorts of diagnostics and other things he would need. He injected a sedative. "That should stop it and keep you asleep while I try to figure this out. I thought Ratchet did everything." Prowl just nodded sleepily before fully falling into recharge. Red Alert took a deep breath and prayed before hooking up all the diagnostics. Alarms rang and different circuits and areas in Prowl's body lit up. "Slag... I thought Ratchet got those already..." He sighed and opened up all the panels along Prowl's body. "All these relays..." He was beginning to wish Ratchet didn't leave. He started repairing the fritzing ones and trying to correct the connections. He sighed in irritation as he fought against the twitching effects. "...His processor... A lot of the problem is there." He closed up most of the panels and went up to Prowl's head. He carefully took off the helm and started to correct the messages and impulses. Red Alert sighed as he work. "At least his body is trying to repair itself." He continued to work until all the alarms stopped. "That's the best I can do..." he sighed. "His body will work out the rest. I hope..." He then started to get worried but he tried not to. He did a final scan of everything before closing all the panels. "That should do it..." Red Alert then slowly started to pull Prowl out of his stasis. Prowl slowly online his optics. "Feel better?"

"Yeah, thanks Red Alert."

"I can't guarantee I fixed it. I did the best I could."

"Still, thanks." Prowl said.

"You're welcome. Come to me with any problems."

"Hopefully there won't be any," smiled Prowl.

Red Alert smiled back at him. "I hope I can do as well as Ratchet."

"I know you will," Prowl smiled as he left. Red Alert nodded and watched him leave.

"Primus...guide us through this war..."

The End


End file.
